Love at first fight
by Lucyferina
Summary: COMPLETE. Bella arrives in Forks, Paul has not phased yet but he is close to. They meet and sparks fly, but she doesn't give him the time of the day. Follow Bella in figuring out how to be an imprintee to an angry but sexy werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** hello everyone, here's my new story, I must admit that between writing imperfect love and forever is never enough, I hadn't planned on publishing this one for a while longer but the idea was nagging me and I really had to write it down... so you get this first chapter but the updates will be slower because my priority goes to the other two. Forever is never enough will end soon and then I'll be able to dedicate all my time to this one... I just ask you to be patient and if you enjoy it, leave a review. Finally, I would like to thank bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**LOVE AT FIRST FIGHT**

_Prologue_

It was raining when Bella Swan left the airport and got into her dad's car. Five years had passed since she had last seen her father and now she had felt the familiar tug. She had missed him dearly, but just like him she had never been any good at expressing her feelings.

The decision to move to Forks hadn't been hard per se; it was leaving her mum that had her heart breaking. She and Renee couldn't be any more different but they balanced each other nicely. While she was serious and hard-working, her mother was light and never committing to anything. Sometimes she had felt like the parent in their relationship, so in a way she never had the chance to be her own age.

Now with her father she might get to experience her 'teenage' years, but deep down she knew that the household would fall on her shoulders. If memory served her right, Charlie Swan could burn water. She smiled softly at the thought that finally her father would get a decent meal for a change.

"Bells?" Her father said to grab her wandering attention. "What do you say if today we have dinner out? Just to celebrate?"

She smiled and blushed a bit. Blushing was something she had to live with in addition to the awful clumsiness that had tormented her since a tender age. "Okay dad, but tomorrow we go grocery shopping, I'm a good cook."

Her father nodded and then turned his attention to the road. "One more thing Bells, the house needed some repairs so I contacted a construction company. They are sending their man tomorrow, would you mind looking after him?"

She sighed, but agreed. At least she would keep herself busy until the beginning of school. Studying had never been a problem for her but she was suffering at the idea to go to a school where she knew nobody. Well, what she couldn't change she didn't dwell on. Nothing could be done. "Okay Ch-dad. I'll see that the guy does the work he is paid for."

Her father chuckled. "Try to be nice, Billy Black, do you remember him? You used to play with his son Jacob Black. Well, he recommended me this company but he told me that Paul isn't really a piece of cake. I met the guy and he seems to be a ladies' man so don't take too much notice of his flirting..."

She groaned, great! Just what she needed a smart-ass to make her blush seven ways to Sunday. "I vaguely remember Jacob and Billy. Regarding this Paul I can't promise anything, if he tries something with me I'm going to kick him."

"Bells, I'll give you a can of pepper spray. How's that sound?" her father said chuckling.

She put out her tongue at her father's teasing. "Thanks dad, I see that you don't care to feed me to the big bad wolf."

Charlie Swan laughed. "Bells! I know you can look after yourself, it'll be okay."

Shortly after they arrived home Bella saw a huge red truck in their driveway and two natives that she guessed were Billy and Jacob Black. When they got out and the reintroductions were done her father grinned at her and asked, "So what do you think Bells? Is it nice?"

She looked at the big truck and smiled. "Yes, it's cute in its own enormous way."

Her father beamed. "It's yours; I figured that you need to be able to move around Forks on your own."

She was stunned by her dad's thoughtful present. "Thank you... I don't know what to say."

Jacob grinned. "Come on Bella, I'll show you how to drive it."

Bella hugged her dad quickly and then followed Jacob inside the truck.

"So, are you happy to be back?" asked Jacob.

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I'm okay with it, it feels like forever since I saw my dad last."

"It has been a few years. So now here's your new truck, are you going to come and visit me in La Push? My girlfriend Maria is looking forward to meet you." said Jacob.

"You've got a girlfriend? How long?" Asked Bella curiously, she had seen the way Jacob's eyes had shined when he said her name.

He grinned. "We've been together a year. She is awesome and very patient with me. I really love her."

"That's nice... I'll make sure to come and meet the girl who stole your heart." Bella joked.

After a while Charlie and Billy called them in, they had decided to have pizza together.

When Bella finally managed to get to her room she saw that it hadn't changed much. Her father had taken down some posters and changed the sheets to a lovely dark green. She closed the door behind her and sat on the bed.

Overall her arrival had been good, she got a car, or something like that and a friend. She lay down and closed her eyes; she hoped that the guy she had to spend the day with tomorrow wouldn't really be that bad.

She was woken up by some voices downstairs, she recognized one belonging to her father, and the other one was unfamiliar. She realized that she had fallen asleep in her clothes and her father had put a blanket on her for the night. She quickly went to the bathroom and tried to look somewhat decent.

Slowly she descended the stairs; with her record she might be lucky if she managed not to break a leg on her first day. When she was finally on ground level she looked up and met the dark eyes of a huge guy. He was taller than her, dark skinned, definitely Quileute and had muscles on his biceps that seemed to almost bulge out of his t-shirt. When she finally met his eyes again he was looking at her with an amused stare.

"See something you like, babe?" he said gruffly.

Bella felt a blush coming on her cheeks. "I..." she didn't really know what to say.

He smirked and took a step towards her; she took a step back and was met with the stairs. She felt herself falling backward and she closed her eyes ready for the impact that didn't come.

Bella opened her eyes again and noticed that she was in the guy's arms. He was resting his hands on her hips and the heat of them seeped through her t-shirt.

Her blush definitely intensified.

He chuckled. "Don't be scared babe; I don't bite... unless you want me to."

Bella felt a flick of anger at his cocky attitude. "Geesh, do you always speak in lame pick-up lines?" She realized her mistake when his eyes darkened and he pulled her closer.

"Babe... don't push your luck with me. I don't like being insulted." He whispered in her ear, then let her go and took a few steps back just in time for her father to appear from the kitchen.

Charlie Swan was oblivious to the tension smiled at his daughter. "Bells I see you've met Paul. He's going to be around for a while. Have a nice day." He kissed her forehead and left for work.

Bella and Paul were staring at each other for what seemed an eternity, and then he gave her his back and opened the door. "I'm going to get my tools."

He left her abruptly and she was confused. One moment he was this playful guy and the next he had a murderous mood. She sighed; it was going to be a long day.

Paul came back with a smirk and Bella,who was still standing where he had left her, watched him with a mix of insecurity and curiosity. Who was she going to get now?

"Is that piece of junk out there yours?" He teased her.

Ah, the player. "Yes, but it isn't a piece of junk! It's cute..." she said lamely.

He chuckled. "Babe that thing ain't cute. I guess we'll take my car tonight for our date."

Bella blinked once, and then again. "Our date? Our date? I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last man on this planet." She spat.

Paul reached her before she could move and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on babe, we both know that you like me. The sooner you say yes the sooner you can get to have me."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. Was this guy for real? "I... ugh... I have to go grocery shopping." Slowly she extricated herself from his grasp and when she was almost out the door she turned and said, "By the way, don't you ever call me babe again and forget about the date... I would rather become a nun."

She was opening the door of the truck when Paul put his head out the front door. "By the way... babe, I'll see you for lunch. I like my meat well cooked!" And then he shut the door.

Bella was fuming; Paul was the most infuriating guy she had ever met. Hopefully he would finish the repairing work in her house soon; she definitely couldn't stand him more than necessary. Then a plan started to form in her mind. She would cook meat all right, she wondered if he liked spicy food. With an evil grin she entered into the supermarket.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. Remember that updates will be slower until I don't finish Forever is never enough, which should be soon...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bella had bought all the ingredients to stock the kitchen and to prepare lunch for her and the obnoxious Paul. While grocery shopping she was thinking that he was the first guy that got under her skin so quickly.

She was usually very good at avoiding situations in which a guy would flirt with her, but with Paul it seemed to come with the package.

When she arrived at her house she saw him shirtless on the roof and stopped dead in her tracks. She had to admit that he had a hot body; those abs looked like they were made of steel. She sighed and shook her head; she wasn't going to get caught ogling him.

With her bags she started the small walk towards her house and when she had managed to be almost there she heard. "Hey babe, would you mind getting me a glass of water?" He descended the stairs and walked towards her. His eyes were calling hers, they were inviting and seductive, she need to keep her guard up.

It was a reasonably sunny morning and his skin was glistening in sweat; she swallowed a few times and she felt her cheeks flaming under his undisguised attention.

His smirk cooled her down a bit but her heart was still beating a tad faster than usual. "So... babe... about tonight, would 8 o'clock suit you?"

Bella glared at him and gave him her back; she started walking towards the kitchen. "As I said before leaving, I'm not going out with you tonight Paul. And stop calling me babe." She had just put down the bags to open the door when she felt him behind her, so close that they were almost touching.

"And I said that we're going out tonight babe, so you might as well stop pretending you don't want to." he whispered hotly near her ear.

Bella didn't like the way he made her feel, not one little bit. She managed to open the door with shaky hands. "I'm not pretending, I really don't like you."

He chuckled. "You're funny little swan, you know? Your surname suits you, you're delicate and aristocratic like the bird."

Bella snorted then and turned to face him. His eyes were black and magnetic, but it was obvious that for him she was just a game. "Nice Paul, if I hadn't been warned that you're a ladies' man I might have believed you. Unfortunately, I do know of your reputation so... you can take your 'babe' and your untruthful compliments and shove them up your..." she didn't finish the sentence but it was obvious where she meant.

He eyed her a moment longer and suddenly burst out laughing. "You've got spunk babe. I must admit I don't mind working to get into your pants... just don't make me wait too long." He winked and after taking a glass of water he left to go back on the roof.

Bella was frozen on the spot. Spunk? Get into her pants? He really was a total prick. Hot and sexy, but still a prick. She shook her head again and went to cook lunch. She would show him that she didn't like him one bit.

She still couldn't figure out how she managed to have some comebacks, she was usually so shy and reserved, but he brought out the worst in her. She couldn't stop blushing when she thought that he really said that he wanted to sleep with her; though he might use another word for that.

Lunch arrived sooner than she wished. She really had to try hard to hide the evil grin that would give her away. She had cooked three pieces of meat; two regular and one with the spiciest sauce she could muster up. Paul was going to get the spicy one first and then when he admitted defeat she would serve him the real meal. Spending her pocket money for that extra piece of meat was going to be worth it.

Paul came in and went to the bathroom while she served the food on the table. He arrived and eyed the meat and the vegetables that went with it with hunger.

Bella sat and started to eat, and after a moment he sat and started cutting the meat. "Ah... what could I ask more than this? A pretty babe cooking me lunch..."

He put the first bite in and chewed. She saw his face change and really bit her lip hard not to laugh. Revenge was a dish best served cold, in this case spicy. He swallowed the bite and drank a glass of water quickly.

She feigned indifference, but after he put a second bite in his mouth she asked, "So how's the meat? Is it cooked the way you like it?"

His eyes were starting to water and that was the final straw. She burst out laughing and laughed until she fell down off the chair. "Oh God! You should have seen your face Paul!"

He was glaring at her but at the same time he had a soft glint in his eyes. "Nice trick babe... really smooth..."

Bella stood up and took away his plate; she plunked the spicy meat in the bin and served him the right meat. "Here... enjoy your meal."

Paul looked at the meat and then at her, she giggled. "That one is like mine, I swear."

He was quick to snatch her plate and exchange it with his. "You'll understand babe if I don't trust you..."

Bella grinned and shook her head. "Be my guest."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Bella was finally starting to relax when he said, "You didn't answer me earlier. Is 8 okay with you?"

She looked at him curiously. "I'm not going out with you Paul, not now not ever. Besides, tonight I'm going to La Push. I'm meeting my friend Jacob Black." She had omitted to say that she was going to be introduced to Maria, Jacob's girlfriend, so that maybe Paul would think that she wasn't available.

He looked at her and smirked. "Black is a kid, I'm a real man babe."

She blushed and looked down at her plate; she didn't doubt that he was a man. "Thanks but no thanks." She stood up and started to clean the kitchen.

He walked where she was and put his plate in the sink. "Tonight you're out off the hook, but don't think I won't ask you again... after all, no woman can resist my charm." He picked a loose strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. The way he had touched her felt almost sinful. She had to admit that he was a pro at this game.

She shivered and took a step away from him. "Keep dreaming Paul, I really wouldn't date you even if you begged."

He took a menacing step towards her. "I bet you'll be the one begging at the end, little swan." He walked away and out of the door.

Bella shivered again and slid down on the floor. Her little conversation with Paul had left her unsettled and shaken. He really did have charm and she was starting to doubt that antagonizing him would help get rid of him. Paul seemed like the kind of guy who really could get any woman he wanted, and he had made it abundantly clear that she was his next target.

Luckily enough, her father came back around five and Bella didn't have any other encounter with Paul. As soon as he left, her father came knocking at her bedroom's door. "Bells? So... how did it go?"

Bella was tempted to tell her father about Paul's behavior but something made her hesitate. "It went okay; I can deal with him just fine."

He father smiled. "Good. So are you going to see Jacob tonight?"

Bella smiled back. "Jacob and Maria, I'm curious to meet her. He couldn't stop talking about her."

"She is nice and very patient. Jacob is really hyper and she has to deal with him on a daily basis. Billy likes her very much too. Have a nice evening." replied her father.

...

At eleven she got back home after a wonderful evening with Jacob and Maria. She was absolutely beautiful and kind, Jacob was really lucky.

Bella changed into her PJs and then lay down in the bed. She closed her eyes but sleep wasn't coming, she recalled Jacob's words from that night.

_Flashback-_

_"So Bells, how was your first day?" Jacob asked while the three of them were walking on First Beach._

_"If it wasn't for that annoying guy, it would have been a nice day." Bella replied, surprised that she had talked about Paul with them._

_"Which guy?" Maria asked._

_"His name is Paul, he is Quileute and he is doing some repairs to our house. I swear that if he flirted with me some more I would have kneed him." She ranted._

_Jacob looked serious. "Are we talking about Paul Meraz? Huge and with an ego as big as the United States?"_

_Bella laughed. "Yes, that sums it up perfectly. He was so... ugh... confident and he was calling me babe... I mean, come on who calls someone babe nowadays?"_

_Jacob and Maria looked at each other and some understanding passed between them. "Bells, you stay away from him... that guy is bad news..."_

_Maria nodded vigorously. "There are tons of girls that could tell you to steer clear... Paul just wants sex..."_

_Bella sighed and looked at the beautiful scenery, her mind tough was recalling Paul's eyes so deep and fierce at the same time. "I'll try my best to stay away from him... but I can't guarantee he'll do the same."_

_Jacob squeezed her arm. "Bells, if he keeps bothering you I'll have a word with him."_

_Bella smiled at him. "Thanks Jacob, I'll let you know."_

_-End flashback._

It was obvious that Jacob couldn't really do anything for her, but she had appreciated his offer. Paul was her problem and the next day her only option was to avoid him at all cost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot, all is Stephenie Meyer's.

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bella stretched in her bed, the night had been good and the thought of not having to wake up early brought a smile to her face. After a moment Paul's smirk appeared in her mind and she scowled.

The clock signed nine and she heard a hammer knocking downstairs, she sighed; another day in the company on Mr. I-can-get-into-any-women's-pant. The phone rang downstairs and she rushed down. "Hello?"

"Bells? Is that you?" came Jacob's voice.

"Yep dear Jake, what can I do for you on this fine morning?" She asked grinning.

"Did you take any drugs? Why are you so cheerful?" He asked.

I laughed. "Sorry, I just had a wonderful night with you yesterday..." The knocking had stopped and Bella was sporting a smirk to rival Paul's.

"Err... is there something I'm missing?" Jacob asked seeming confused.

"Do you remember United States?" I said hoping he would catch my drift.

"Ah... is he listening in on the conversation?" Jacob said. She was happy that he was a smart friend.

"Yes. Jacob I can't tell you how much I liked yesterday; me and you on the beach. So... can I come see you again tonight? I can't seem to get you off my mind." I said trying to sound seductive.

Jacob's laugh reached my ears. "Oh Bells! You really are an actress at heart... never took you for someone so forward... he really brings out the worst in you uh?"

"Yes... you can't imagine..." I was grinning by now.

"Anyway Bells, I just called to tell you that tonight there's a bonfire and Maria is away with her family. She actually suggested inviting you so we could catch up some more...what do you say? I'll inform her of your plan and she'll definitely let me play your boyfriend for tonight..." Said Jacob jokingly.

"I could kiss you if you were here... and yes, I would love to go to a bonfire with you tonight...more catching up... can't wait." She was thoroughly shocked with herself; she was really laying it down heavily. What would Paul's reaction be? She guessed she would find out soon.

"Ok Bells come to my house...but I must tell you that you're almost creeping me out. No offence but I totally don't like you that way." He teased.

"Me neither." She replied to reassure him. The kind of guy she liked was older, cocky and arrogant.

"Good...see you at seven. Love you, but not in that way." He said.

"I love you too..." She told to the dead line.

When she put down the phone she turned and met the not so amused stare of Paul.

"So, little swan...you had a fun night?" He asked seriously, his gaze was almost feral.

She gulped. "Yes, thanks." After a moment she tried to move past him towards the kitchen but was stopped by his warm hand on her arm.

"Not so quick, babe." He said almost growling. "Are you planning on seeing that little squirt again tonight?"

Bella bit her lip. "Did you listen to my conversation? That was private!" She shouted, but inside she was congratulating herself for a job well done.

He tightened his hold further. "What would your father say if he knew that you were fucking Black? He's jail bait."

Bella looked into his intense eyes; she was shocked that he had assumed that. Her resolution to steer clear hardened. "Well, if I recall correctly you wanted the same thing Jacob got; so it's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

He pulled her towards him and when their noses were almost touching he whispered. "Babe, let me assure you that what I can give you would be more satisfying than what you got from that kid."

Bella didn't have any doubt about that. It was just that she didn't want to be a conquest; and to a guy like him she could never be anything else. "I'm not looking for a one-night stand; Jacob is the kind of guy that is reliable."

His eyes darkened. "How do you know that I'm not?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you really want me to answer you?"

She was shocked when she felt his other hand entwining into her hair. "No, but I want to give you something to think about tonight." And before she could do anything he had laid his scorching lips on hers.

The shock was so great that she gasped and he deepened the kiss. After a moment though, he let her go. "Now... compare this with what you get from him... I'm sure you'll be back for more."

He let her go slowly and with a smirk left her in the hallway while he went outside. A few minutes later she heard the knocking start again more vigorously. It was in tune with her heart that was almost exploding out of her ribcage.

Her first kiss; she got her first kiss from a guy whom she meant nothing to. Tears were prickling at her eyes, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see her cry. After all, Paul had assumed that she had slept with Jacob, so a little kiss would mean nothing, how wrong he was!

Anger rose in her heart. She was upset because she usually was shy and really serious; but Paul had managed to awaken feelings she didn't know she had. She wished she could hate him and part of her wanted nothing more than go out and punch him. The sane part of her helped her calm down enough to march back upstairs and shut the door. She would not spend the day with that ass.

After being in her room a little bit she put on some clothes and left her room again. Without thinking she went out from the backdoor and went to her truck. She was met with the surprised gaze of Paul that was working on the porch. Bella turned on the truck, gave him the finger and left. After five minutes she arrived at her father's office.

He smiled at her. "Bells? What's up?"

Bella tried to look calm. "Nothing. I just thought that Paul is really doing his job and that today I wanted to stay with Jacob. Do you mind?"

Charlie shook his head. "Not at all. I'll go at midday to see Paul and bring him lunch. Billy told me that you're going to a bonfire tonight. Don't be too late."

Bella tried to smile but it felt like a grimace. "Okay dad, I'm just enjoying these last few days of holidays before starting school."

Her father put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I know Bells, you're a good kid. Take care."

She nodded and left. There was nowhere she really wanted to go, but if her father phoned Billy he would discover that she wasn't there; so she had to go to see Jacob. Bella felt sorry to burden him with her presence, but he seemed the kind of guy who took everything in stride.

When she arrived, Jacob ran out the door and enveloped her in a hug. "Hey Bells! I thought we were going to see each other tonight."

She bit her lip debating whether to tell him what happened. No, there was no use in upsetting Jacob. "Yeah I know but you and Maria told me to stay away from Paul so that's what I'm doing..."

He smiled warmly and still keeping an arm around her shoulders led her to a shed that she supposed was a garage. "I hope you won't mind if I go on working on my car. It's Volkswagen Rabbit and I should have it finished before my birthday. I promised Maria the first ride but I hope you'll accept to be the second one."

Bella smiled at his enthusiasm. "I don't like to be second best... but I guess Maria is just too beautiful and nice not to be the first in your heart."

Jacob grinned. "Bells, really your acting sucks very much... but do tell me, how did it go with Paul?"

Her mood plummeted to the ground, and remembered the reason she had fled her house. "He is an annoying... insufferable... cocky... ass!" She managed to say.

Jacob looked at her murderous expression and burst out laughing. "That he is... but let's not think about him. Take a seat on that sofa and let's catch up."

The day was spent talking and catching up. By seven Jacob and Bella had reacquainted with each other and were getting along greatly. They seemed to fit with each other perfectly and both were aware that they weren't even slightly attracted to each other; that had eased them into a buddy-buddy relationship.

When they reached the bonfire Jacob was holding her hand and telling her a funny story, while Bella was clutching her stomach with the other hand. "Please Jacob, no more of your stories. I'm going to have a stomachache."

He faked feeling sorry for her and playfully put his hand on her stomach too. "Oh, little Bells having stomachache? Shall I kiss it and make it better?"

Bella blushed a bit and then laughed some more. "Do you really think it would help?" She asked semi-seriously.

Jacob grinned. "I've been told my kisses are magical..."

"Gah... thanks but no thanks." She said grinning back, but she was starting to feel uneasy and when she looked around she met the angry gaze of Paul. He had heard them joking around and her blush intensified, embarrassment started to seep. She looked around and nobody beside Jacob was familiar. Her shyness reared its ugly head.

Jacob noticed the change in her demeanor. "Bells, it's okay, nobody here will bother with you. Let's sit on that log."

Bella nodded still feeling a bit queasy. When she searched for Paul she found he had disappeared. She didn't know whether she felt better or worse because of that.

When they settled on the log they watched the others dancing and drinking. "Don't you want to go dance Jacob? Don't worry about me, I can stay here by myself for a few songs."

Jacob seemed to hesitate a bit. "Nah... It's okay. I'll stay here with you."

Bella knew that Jacob wanted to go dancing and insisted until he stood up. "Okay two dances and I'm back. Keep my place."

She snorted; it wasn't like people were fighting to sit near her. She watched Jacob enter the crowd of dancers and disappearing in the middle of it. With nothing to do she looked around and saw Paul stalking towards her. He had probably waited until Jacob left; she wondered for how long he had been keeping an eye on her. She looked around and found there were only two options; either she danced or she faced him.

With a sigh she prepared to face him, knowing that she couldn't win against him. No matter what he would have the upper hand.

Paul was sporting a smirk but his eyes, oh his eyes, they told a totally different story. He was angry with her or something akin to that. "So little swan you ran away from me today."

Bella was watching him, careful to his movement lest he tried any funny business.

When Paul understood that she wouldn't reply he went on. "Where is Black? Got tired of you already?"

She stood up angrily and something flashed in his eyes. He wanted her to fight him, he liked that. So she took a deep breath and started to sit again. She was stopped by his hand on her wrist. "No so fast babe, let's dance."

"I wouldn't dance with you even if my life depended on it!" She spat and his smirk widened.

"So she can speak." He teased her while basically dragging her towards the dance crowd.

"Paul..." Her voice was coming out panicked, she couldn't dance! She would surely trip or worse bump against someone. "...I can't dance." She finally admitted feeling shame and despair.

He stopped for a moment watching her with his too deep and too all-knowing eyes. "Babe, everyone can dance." At that moment a slow song started and he took her hands and placed them around his neck. Then he proceeded to put his hands on her waist. He pulled her close and whispered. "Just move a bit and that's it."

Bella was feeling overwhelmed and his touch was creating butterflies in her stomach and his scent, so manly, was making her dizzy. Dancing wasn't so bad with him. When that thought shot through her head she knew she was in trouble. But it wasn't too late, she could try not to fall in love with Paul because he would break her heart and she couldn't afford it.

Even with the remote possibility that he liked her back, there was not one chance that they would work. They were too different and she probably was as scared about commitment as he was, maybe even more.

She took a deep breath and was going to tell him something when she felt a warm arm snake between her and Paul. The pull was strong and she let go of Paul's neck to meet with her back someone's chest.

"Bells, there you are honey. For a moment I thought I lost you." The warm but tense voice of Jacob reached her.

She put her hands on his that was now laying on her stomach and that grounded her. She pushed herself to the limit and smiled warmly turning in Jacob's embrace. "Sorry dear, I'm here now. It's almost time for me to go, let's get back to your house."

"Sure sure." He said. "Paul." He nodded in Paul's direction and Bella turned to see Paul's hard stare. Paul didn't reply to Jacob and after a murderous you-will-pay-later look he walked away.

Bella sagged in Jacob's arms. "Bells I got you, it's okay."

She closed her eyes and wished that Jacob was right, but nothing would ever be okay again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** thanks for the amazing reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

**AN2:** in this chapter you'll meet Edward, the only difference from the original story will be that Bella isn't his singer, he can't still read her mind and that's what motivates him to befriend her. As someone was confused about Paul, I want to say it again, he hasn't phased yet but he is very close to it, you can be sure that when he'll phase you'll know.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That night Bella was finding it hard to fall asleep because every time she closed her eyes she would see Paul's smirk and his intense eyes.

She sighed and turned again in her bad. The guy was a menace to her mind; she couldn't really believe that he had kissed her and that she had even agreed to dance with him.

Commitment; it was funny how many girls her age would dream of nothing but finding a guy serious enough to have a relationship with.

She snorted. Why was she always the different one? The divorce of her parents and the pain of the separation from her father had brought to her the strong conviction that nothing lasted forever and that love wasn't really enough. Since she was very young she was sure she didn't want to be tied down, not even by someone like Paul.

She turned again, but then she thought, seeing Jacob and Maria together had given her some hope that there could be real love out there. But they were still so young. Who knew if one year from now they would still be dating?

Finally she settled into a comfortable position and slowly she felt herself slipping into sleep.

…

A knock at her bedroom's door made her jump up.

"Bells? Can I come in?" Jacob's voice reached her.

Bella looked at herself; her PJs covered everything there was to cover. "Yes."

Jacob entered with a package. "I thought I'd bring breakfast to the best, loveliest and nicest girl – friend I've." He exclaimed and then winked mouthing the words 'United States'. That was their code word for Paul.

So Paul was listening in on their conversation again. She grinned. "I feel so lucky to have a boy - friend like you." She said with her voice higher than usual, Paul needed to hear her.

Jacob grinned and sat on her bed. He whispered. "He is giving me the evil eye. I just came to check on you, you seemed upset last night. Did he say something stupid?"

She blushed a bit and whispered back. "He didn't'... he was his usual cocky self...but..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I found out that I'm attracted to him and it wasn't pleasant."

Jacob put his hand on hers and squeezed. "Bells...it's natural to like him. I mean even Maria thinks he is handsome...the important thing is that you know he doesn't mean half the words he says."

Her heart missed a beat. She didn't want commitment either, so why did it hurt to hear it out loud? "I know..." then she looked into the warm eyes of Jacob and felt so much affection for him. Like a brother he was looking after her. She put her other hand over his and held it. "Thanks Jake... for being you."

He blushed a bit. "Aww you're going to embarrass me Bells!" Then he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Let me give you a brotherly hug."

Bella smiled and hugged him back.

From the door they heard a snarl. "There isn't anything brotherly about that hug Black! Now before I kick you out of here, you should leave. I'm sure the Chief wouldn't like to know how at ease you are in his daughter's room."

Jacob winked at Bella and then turned his glare at him. "And that would be your business because...?"

Bella noticed that Paul was shaking slightly. What was he so angry and upset about? And why? She didn't mean anything to him. She disentangled herself from Jacob and walked towards Paul, her eyes never leaving his. When she reached him she put a hand on his chest and he took a step back.

She was shocked; Paul was watching her with a wild look. "Paul, I..."

He didn't let her finish, he turned around and quickly descended the stairs. She heard the front door shut close with a bang.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Jacob. "Paul has never reacted so strongly about a girl before... at least not that I know... you might have really caught his fancy."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. "But why did he leave so abruptly?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe he didn't want to show how jealous he really was... the guy is weird and he's got a strange relationship with Sam and his goon."

"Who is Sam?" She asked curiously. She really wanted to know more about the enigmatic Paul.

Jacob hands clenched. "Sam is a guy from the Res. Six months ago he disappeared and when he came back he was a changed guy. The Elders almost worship the ground where he walks. He's the owner of the construction company where Paul works. Basically, Sam got his hair cut short and has a tribal tattoo on his arm and goes around like he owns the place. Jared, another good guy, joined him four months ago. Same short hair, tattoos and they seems to forget their shirts home more than once. Sam looks at Paul and at me like we're going to be next near his side...he can keep dreaming that I would ever follow him around like a lost puppy."

Bella had listened to Jacob's rant and was a bit worried. "So this Sam is after Paul?"

"Paul and me. Sometimes he watches Quil and Embry too. But we try to steer clear." He answered.

The mystery was intensifying. What did Sam want with Paul? Why was he held in such high consideration? Was Jacob in danger?

"Enough with these gloomy thoughts. This is your last day of holiday and Maria has ordered me to bring you to her house. We're going to have a barbeque and chat a bit more. You made an impression on her, she is usually shy, but she says that you make her feel at ease. I would love for my two favorite girls to get along." Said Jacob.

"I would like that too. Let me get changed and I'll go with you." She replied.

…

The day had been good; Bella and Maria had talked and gotten along well. As usual Jacob had been the soul of the party and Bella had finally managed to relax. Though the thought of how Paul had left abruptly that morning was still bothering her.

…

First day of school was never her favorite; Bella hated to go to school and be the centre of attention. A sigh escaped her while having breakfast with her dad.

Charlie picked up on her unhappy mood. "Don't worry Bells; the novelty of your arrival will wear down soon. You just have to resist the first few days."

She smiled at her father. "Let's hope you're right. Dad, is Paul coming today?"

He father shook his head. "He won't be coming back until Wednesday, so you're free from him for three days."

Bella put her hand on her heart. "However shall I survive without seeing God's gift to women?" She said half-jokingly, but deep down she knew she'd miss him.

Charlie laughed and after bidding her good day he left for work.

Bella arrived at school a bit earlier to get all the information and then started her first day with many people staring at her. She blushed, put down her head and proceeded to go to class.

By lunchtime she had made two friends, Angela and Jessica who invited her to join them for lunch at their table. There she was formally introduced to Mike Newton, who didn't even try to mask his evident interest in her, Ben and Tayler.

When they were eating an almost unnatural silence descended onto the cafeteria. Bella looked around and saw five absurdly beautiful people entering and walking towards an empty table. She turned to speak with Jessica. "Who are they?"

Jessica looked at her and whispered. "They are the Cullen's, the adoptive children of Doctor Cullen and his wife. Don't bother with them; they never really talk with anyone but themselves. The only single one is the guy with the blond-reddish hair, his name is Edward and he is very reserved."

Bella turned to look at the Cullen's again and she noticed that they were all looking at her. Her eyes then met the ones of Edward and she almost gasped. His eyes were the color of honey and they seemed to call to her. She shook her head and turned back to her lunch.

She was glad that they didn't bother with people at school, she didn't need any more trouble than the one she had with Paul. At the sudden recall of his name, butterflies flew into her stomach. Today was Monday and she would see him on Wednesday. She wondered if he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him.

A snort came out of her, fat chance in hell. Wishful thinking wasn't really her favorite past-time, but with Paul in the picture she had to reevaluate a lot of ideas she had of herself.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering... are you free next Saturday?" Mike asked. Bella knew she needed to let him down quickly.

"Sorry Mike but I'll be in La Push; my friend Jacob and I will spend the day together." She said hoping that he would catch her meaning.

"Ah, never mind. Maybe next week then?" He said eagerly.

She bit her lip. "We'll see." She said noncommittally. Mike was either oblivious to her message or he decided that she was worth the fight. Both ways didn't bid for a good beginning of the year.

Last lesson of the day was Biology and when she entered she noticed that the only empty place was near Edward Cullen. Great, at least she didn't need to engage in useless talk. A mute lab partner was exactly her wish come true.

When she sat she nodded politely in his direction and then took out the books.

She was startled when he said, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and you're Bella right?"

His voice was melodious and soft like velvet, nothing like the rough but sexy growl that was Paul's.

"Yes, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." She replied and hoped he didn't want to break his clean record of avoidance of every human being with her.

"Where are you from?" He went on.

She turned to look at him, his beautiful eyes studying her. Her newfound 'spunk' roared its ugly head. She didn't have time to bother with this guy as well. "Listen Edward... not to be rude but I got the idea that you don't mix with people at school... now I might imagine that you're being polite here... but there's no need... you can ignore me and I'm going to be happy about it."

He eyed her seriously and then cracked a smile. "You really are something different..."

His crooked grin was appealing but after knowing someone like Paul, there was no contest. She really had fallen fast and hard for that ass.

"Bella... you're right we usually don't mingle, but I thought that with being lab partners we could chat a bit if that would be fine with you..." He said charmingly; unfortunately for him she wasn't affected at all.

"I'm from Phoenix." She answered. Maybe if she talked with him long enough she might fall out of love with Paul and like him instead. Edward was polite, handsome and charming.

"Very sunny place. How do you handle this constant rainy weather?" he asked.

Bella smiled at him, he really was trying to chat with her. "It's cold and humid here... not the best place but I guess I'll be here until graduation; then I'll leave for University and that will be a forever kind of goodbye to Forks."

The professor chose that moment to enter and the lesson started. Bella and Edward worked in companionable silence for the lesson.

When the bell rang Bella stood up but was stopped by Edward. "May I walk you to your car?"

Bella blinked once, and then again. She should just deny his request and send him the message that she wasn't available. But hold on, she was available, last time she checked she wasn't seeing anyone. A face formed in her mind and she kicked it away. "Okay thanks."

She was shocked to realize that she had agreed. He took her bag from her hands and put it on his shoulder. They walked out of the classroom and out of the school with almost every eye on them.

"Can you really get used to all the stares?" Bella asked. She was beet red, but he seemed totally unaffected by it.

"I guess many of them they got nothing better to do with their time. Don't worry Bella, they'll stop eventually." He tried to reassure her. "But if you hang out with me they'll probably keep staring."

Bella managed a small smile. "Then I shouldn't hang out with you."

They reached her truck and he was serious when he gave back her bag. "Maybe that would be a great idea... I'm not a good guy Bella..."

"I beg to differ... your eyes show that you are good." She blurted out.

He smiled at her. "Maybe you need to check your eyesight... Have a good evening." And before she could say anything else he had walked to where his siblings were waiting for him. She noticed that all were glaring either at her or at him.

Had he broken one of their rules by talking to her? She shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't her business anyway. She went back home a bit saddened not to see Paul.

But Wednesday was right around the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** thanks for the amazing reviews and thanks to bluebaby that is betaing a lot of my fictions and always get the chapters back quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Tuesday dawned on her; she opened her eyes, looked out the window and saw rain. As there could be any other weather in Forks. Today wasn't any better than yesterday, but she refused to admit that it was because she was missing that obnoxious annoying brat.

Even if she didn't admit it, it was still the plain truth. Why couldn't she be attracted to Edward? He had everything, the looks and the personality to be perfect. But her grandmother's saying held true to her 'perfection is not of this world'. And she rather preferred that poor excuse of a ladies' man, his imperfection was the trait she liked more.

When she arrived at school she was shocked that Edward opened the door of her truck. He then proceeded to take her bag and they started walking to school. "Morning Bella, I thought that I could walk you to your first class. I just know how much you enjoy being watched by the whole school."

Bella blushed but laughed as well. "Thanks Edward... I really love to be the centre of attention."

He smiled his crooked grin. "I figured as much."

"Did you... have any problems with your siblings for being...friendly with me?" She asked timidly. Why couldn't she mind her own business?

He gave her a quick glance and a grimace. "You're far too perceptive for your own good Bella. But to answer your question... a bit. They don't like it but they'll deal with it. It'll be your choice to keep me or not in your life."

She was shocked by his speech. "Why wouldn't I want you in my life?"

"As I told you yesterday I'm not one of the good guys, for your sake you should be avoiding me." He replied.

Bella was slightly intrigued by him. "You are a bit weird."

He laughed. "I could say the same about you."

"True... so two weird people can be friends, can't they?" She suggested. A friend besides Jacob would really be welcomed. And maybe he could take her mind off her constant thinking about Paul.

They had arrived at her first class which they didn't share. He stopped and handed her the bag. "Friends is all we could ever be..." He said seriously.

Bella bit her lip and saw his eyes watching her mouth. She blushed and felt for the first time intimidated under his stare. "I don't want anything more than friendship from you...I kind of like someone else."

His eyes were pitch black now. Was that even possible? Weren't they honey-colored? "Good for you...I'll see you later."

Bella watched him walk away. She didn't have time to think about his strange behavior because she was ambushed by Jessica who wanted to know absolutely everything about her and Edward.

Needless to say, she prayed that lunch would arrive soon because she could only take so much about gossip.

At lunch she nodded at Edward and went to sit with Jessica and Angela. She was taking her first bite when she heard. "Wow! That's what I call a hottie... I wonder who he is looking for..."

Bella turned to look at the door of the cafeteria and almost had a heart attack. Paul was watching the room with his attentive eyes and finally he met hers. He smirked and started to walk towards her table.

She closed her eyes and whispered. "God please kill me now..."

A hot hand was placed on her shoulder. "Hey babe, I was looking for you, you got a minute?"

Bella prayed that the earth would open and swallow her but after a moment she realized that it wasn't going to happen. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "Sure..." She said seething showing him her displeasure.

She stood up with all the students watching them, she glanced quickly to where Edward was and she saw him glaring at Paul. At least they were sharing that exact feeling. She walked with Paul at her side out of the cafeteria. The door closed behind them and she turned to look at him. "Couldn't' it wait until I got home from school?"

Paul smirked. "And ruin all my fun in embarrassing you to death? Little swan I'll reveal to you a secret." He took a step closer and whispered in her ear. "For everything you do wrong in my eyes there'll be a fee to pay... let's say this is payback for the way you refused my date."

He then took a step back. Bella was burning up in anger. Never in her life had she been more tempted to physically hit someone. "You are the most impolite, rude piece of shit I've ever met!" She shouted. "What exactly do you want from me?"

Her eyes were starting to burn and tears threatening to spill. "I'm not a whore Paul, if you want an easy fuck I'm just not that kind of woman... you are... handsome and it's true... you can have probably any woman you set your eyes on... but not me... so I ask you to please stop this game with me... I'm not... I can't..." She felt herself choke with the amount of emotions she was feeling for him.

Paul had become very serious after hearing her speech. He took again a step towards her and put his hands on her cheeks. He was so close to her and she couldn't think. "Babe... I know you aren't like the others... that's why I'm here... there is something about you..." He shook his head then and let her go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He left her there, and traitorous tears started to fall down her cheeks. A tissue was offered to her and when she looked up it was attached to Edward's hand. "Here, I think you might need it."

Bella sniffed a few more times. "Thanks... I'm sorry I'm not usually so emotive... it's probably a little bit of stress... "

"Well that guy is an ass. He is real filth, he shouldn't have upset you." almost growled Edward.

Bella wanted to defend Paul, but Edward was quite right. She smiled a bit. "You're right, he is an ass but... he isn't just that..."

Edward looked at her in shock. "Don't tell me he is the guy you like!"

Bella blushed and didn't reply.

Edward closed his eyes a moment and took a breath. When he opened his eyes they were honey-colored. Was it a trick of light? He watched her a little longer. "Let's get inside Bella, we'll talk about your wacky brain later."

"Wacky brain?" she repeated a bit amused about his usage of words.

"Well no normal girls would like such an uncouth guy... never mind, I want to forget everything about him." Edward opened the door for her.

She wished she could forget Paul as easily as Edward could. It was weird but she thought she heard Edward mutter about Paul's brain being like the playboy mansion. But it wasn't possible, how could Edward read Paul's mind? She smiled; Paul probably gave out that kind of vibe.

Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday morning went smoothly. Bella was starting to hyperventilate at the thought that she would meet Paul again this afternoon after that strange meeting at the cafeteria. When she had calmed down enough she started to think about Paul's words and if she understood him correctly he really liked her.

She hopped in the truck and turned it on. Correction, she tried to turn it on but it didn't. Bella hit on the steering wheel. "Come on! You can't really leave me here!"

"Bella? Need a ride home?" Edward said. "I'll have my sister Rose have a look at your truck. Come on, my car is right there."

Bella bit her lip, there weren't many options. "Thanks Edward, but I'll call my friend when I get home, he'll have a look at it."

She got in his Volvo; it was really a beautiful car.

"So I was thinking..." started Edward "... that your truck probably won't be available until tomorrow... can I come and pick you up for school?"

Bella was surprised by his request. "I don't want to be a burden to you."

He smiled at her. "Nonsense, I'll be at your house at 7:30 okay?"

Bella smiled back. "Okay."

When they were almost there Bella paled, she for a moment forgotten that Paul would be there. He would see her with Edward, and he would assume that she liked another guy, and he would find another way to make her pay. A hand on her thigh had her almost jump out of her skin.

Edward took the hand away quickly. "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you, it's just you looked worried and I couldn't catch you attention..."

Bella took a deep breath, and then another. "No, I'm sorry I overreacted. I was just..." panicking, getting worried... "deep in thought."

Edward parked at the curb of her house and went to open her door. Then he put his hands in his pockets. "Here we are..."

"Yes... Edward... thanks for the ride..." she said suddenly feeling a bit uneasy with him. He hadn't done anything wrong; he was the perfect gentleman so why was she feeling so out of sort?

"No problem, I'll be here tomorrow morning, 7:30 sharp." he gave her his patented crooked grin and all the worries Bella had, flew away. She felt herself smiling back at him. "Not a minute more or I shall complain."

Edward laughed and bowed formally. "Your wish is my command; I might even be here a minute earlier." He had reached the driver's door. "Be safe Bella."

"You too." She answered him. She watched until the car disappeared. Her wish to go back home had evaporated, Paul was there and she still didn't know how she felt about him.

She was startled when she heard. "Shall I warn Black that he has even more competition than he thought?"

Bella turned around and was met with the sight of Paul. So ruggedly handsome, not a little thing in order but still so perfect in his imperfection. He managed to steal her breath away. "Jacob has nothing to worry about, Edward is a friend."

"A friend doesn't flirt so shamelessly." He bit back.

"He didn't flirt." she said.

"Babe... I might be many things, but stupid I am not. I can see when a man wants a woman and he does." Paul growled.

Bella felt a smile forming. "And can you tell if Jacob wants me or not as well?"

Paul studied her for a moment. "That's tricky, you two seem physically at ease with each other but I don't get a 'sexual' vibe if you catch my meaning...though you're intimate... I can't really tell."

She was shocked that he had defined her relationship with Jacob to a T. And she was tired of games; the truth shall set you free... could that be true? "Actually Paul, you're right." She started to walk towards her house with him in tow.

"About what?" Asked Paul.

She had reached the entrance door, she turned to face him. "About me and Jacob. Our relationship is not 'sexual', he has been dating a girl for a year now and to me he's like a brother. As you said yesterday your actions have consequences for me too. Let's say that making you believe that I was with Jacob was my payback for you trying to get into my pants. Now if you'll excuse me... I've got a phone call to make."

She shut the door in his face and she was happy to realize that she had managed to shock him into silence. She giggled, little swan 1, cocky ass 0.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

**AN2:** Forever is never enough will be updated soon, I'm struggling a bit with the chapter because of the emotions running high... but have faith!

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Bella called her father and told him about the truck. He promised to call Jacob and arrange to have him pick it up and take a look at it. She had just put down the phone when Paul barged into the house; if looks could kill she would be dead by now.

She took a step back but he caught her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

He was shaking slightly and his hand was burning on her arm. "Paul... are you well?"

Paul shook his head and took a deep breath. "No... I think I'm coming down with something."

Bella put her hand on his forehead and it was scorching hot. "You've got a fever! You should lie down."

He glared at her but his eyes were lucid and fevered. "Not here... I'm going home; tell your father I'll be back as soon as I get better. Regarding you... I didn't take you for a liar, I thought you were different but you just behaved like all the other girls..." He spat and he turned to leave but Bella put a hand on his arm and stopped him.

"Paul! You're right I lied to you but it was just because I don't want to be a conquest to you..." She whispered.

He was still slightly shaking. "You aren't a conquest I... I really don't feel well Bella; I'm going home we'll talk about it as soon as I get better."

She let him go then and felt like she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't believe what had just happened. He had told her that she meant something to him, but he had left anyway,but she knew he was sick.

She sighed, probably in a few days she was going to see him again and they would talk more about them. She shook her head, there was nothing to talk about, awareness that they liked each other didn't change anything; he was still a player and she was still her plain self.

...

For the next two days Bella didn't hear anything from or about Paul. She felt depressed and sadness starting to sink. He must come back; she needed to talk to him, if only to tell him that she couldn't care for him.

Edward had been her rock in that time, he saw how miserable she was and his only comment was, "I see that the mangy dog finally showed his true colors." After that he didn't say anything else and she was grateful about that silent agreement to never speak about Paul.

After all, it was her fault if she had fallen in love with Paul, and it was her fault as well if they had ended their talk with a mixed vibe.

...

By Saturday she was a mess, even her father had picked up on her wretched mood. Luckily he hadn't asked and she didn't even know how to explain to him. When she heard a truck coming in the driveway she thought that her heart would explode, he had come back!

She opened the door to be met with an unfamiliar guy with short cropped hair, a tattoo on his shoulder and sparkling black eyes. Was it Jared or Sam?

He smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Jared. I'm here to finish the work for Chief Swan."

"What happened to Paul?" She asked apprehensively.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "He has been asked to do some other work."

"Why?" She pressed him.

Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. "Bells stop bothering poor Jared, come on you were the one that wanted to get rid of Paul... now do you miss him?"

Bella felt tears prickle at her eyes and she saw in Jared's eyes that he knew something because he seemed sympathetic to her pain. "No... of course I don't miss him... good riddance... dad? I'm going to see Jacob, don't wait up for me."

"Okay Bells, be careful and don't bother Jacob too much. I know the kid loves you but you need to give him some space." Her father said seriously.

Bella nodded and left without commenting. By the time she arrived at Jacob's house she had exhausted all her tears. Or so she thought because when she saw Jacob and he hugged her, she basically broke down and cried in his arms.

Billy had come out to see what the commotion was and Jacob had only said, "Get back inside dad, I got her. Come on Bells let's get to the garage."

As soon as she was sitting on the couch she felt silly for looking such a mess. "I'm sorry Jacob I "

Jacob smiled at her but he was watching her with concerned eyes. "It's okay Bells, but why are you so upset? Has something happened with Paul?"

Bella felt tears threaten to fall down again but she pushed them back. "I... well... I told him that me and you weren't really together he got angry and said that I was a liar and I told him that I cared for him and he told me that he cared for me but he was sick. He had a fever and he left without really discussing anything and now it's since Wednesday and I don't know anything about him and it's tearing me inside."

Jacob sighed. "Bells... I think I told you that nothing good would come out of this..."

Bella put her head in her hands. "I know... and I don't even want to be with him... but there is something... I don't know... something that pulls me towards him no matter if I want it or not... even Edward thinks I'm crazy..."

"Edward? Who is he?" Jacob asked her.

"Ah... I forgot to tell you that I became friends with my biology lab partner, his name is Edward Cullen one of the adopted children of Doctor Cullen." She told him.

Jacob was very serious when he said, "Bells... you need to break that off... the Cullen's... they aren't..."

"They aren't what?" She pressed him for information.

"Nothing." He said passing a hand though his hair.

"It isn't nothing... please tell me Jake..." She pleaded with him.

Jacob looked at her once more and then sat near her on the couch. "It's stupid really... well, we have a legend about the Cold ones... they came a long time ago and basically drank blood from our people. The Spirits to defend the tribe allowed the Spirit of the wolf to enter into some of us and we defeated them. Much later at the time of my grandfather, the Cullen's came causing our tribe to phase again but they were different Cold ones, they don't drink from humans only animals. We have a treaty with them; they aren't allowed on our land... I told you it's just silly superstition."

Bella by the end of the story was deep in thought. Was it possible that it was true? There was something strange about the Cullen's. "You're right Jacob, it's just a legend... and besides, Edward is really a nice guy."

"Hmmm... if you say so... just watch out." He concluded.

They were interrupted by footsteps. Maria entered and when she saw Bella she went to hug her. "Bella! It's so nice to see you... but are you well?"

Bella grimaced and Maria sat on the other side of her. She put her arm around her shoulders and said, "What is it?"

Jacob muttered. "Paul..."

Maria got serious. "Ah... Paul... listen Bella he isn't worth it okay? Today I saw him with Sam Uley... "

Bella looked at Maria. "What about his hair? Tattoo?"

Maria nodded grimly. "I think that he is lost to us, now that he is in the Uley's club."

Jacob stood up. "I can't believe they got him too. What the fuck does he hold over their heads? What's the deal?"

He had started shaking and both Maria and Bella went to him. Maria squeezed his arm and then took his hand. "Calm down Jacob."

Jacob took a deep breath and stopped shaking. "Sorry sometimes I get so worked up..."

Bella took his other hand and lead him to the couch. "It's okay Jacob, just don't worry about Sam. He won't get you; me and Maria will fight to keep you free."

Maria smiled at Bella and nodded. "And think about me and Bella, we are a force to reckon with."

Bella smiled back. "Thanks guys for being here for me..."

By the time the afternoon rolled up Bella had calmed down. Driving back to her house she had just two thoughts; was it possible that Edward was a cold one? Why did Paul join Sam?

...

That night she tossed and turned, in the morning she was woken by the phone ringing downstairs. She stumbled down the stairs and was met with the amused stare of Jared. She scowled at him and the picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good morning Bella, I hope I didn't wake you up." Edward teased her.

"Edward Cullen! Don't laugh... you know you woke me up..." She answered smiling. "So... bad guy from whom I should steer clear, what do you want?"

He chuckled again. "Well, seeing as you don't have any sense of self-preservation I thought you might enjoy spending the day with me. We could go to Port Angeles...that is if you're free..."

Bella bit her lip, she was spending far too much time with him but she was curious to know if the legend was true. "I'm free... what time will you pick me up?"

"One hour, is that okay?" He asked probably a bit surprised that she had accepted.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." She put down the phone still smiling and when she turned she saw the dark gaze of Jared. What was with these guys and overhearing conversations? "What is it?" She spat losing the last ounce of calm.

Jared watched her a moment longer. "You shouldn't associate with the Cullen's."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes they are the Cold Ones and they will feast on my blood... thanks Jared for your concern but I think their diet is animals, if you turn into a wolf you should be more worried than I am..."

Jared was watching her with a stunned expression and Bella checked what she might have said that had shocked him. He probably didn't think she would know the legend of his tribe. "It's okay Jared, Jacob has already warned me about Edward, but as I told him he's been anything but nice... now if you'll excuse me I have to get dressed..."

She was stepping on the first step when a hot hand clamped on her wrist. Jared was looking at her intensely. "What would Paul say if he knew you're going out with another guy?"

At hearing Paul's name Bella's heart throbbed painfully. "That is none of his business, he doesn't care enough to come back and talk to me, why would I care?" She freed her wrist and ran into her room before Jared noticed how he had affected her with his words.

Damn Paul! When she thought she could start to forget he would be brought back into the picture. And if she had to be honest he had never left, he was a constant throbbing thought in her mind.

Half an hour later she felt a commotion downstairs. Bella opened the door hoping that Jared wasn't trying to piss off Edward; she reached the stairs and looked down. What she saw made her stop, there was Paul, but with short cropped hair and shirtless.

Their eyes met and something happened because his eyes that had been intensely angry a moment before almost glazed over and a look of pure... admiration, love, and devotion appeared while he watched her. She shook her head and when she looked at him again he was back to angry. Maybe she had imagined it.

She descended the stairs slowly; when she arrived down she looked up again and met Paul's eyes that had been fixing her with an intensity that almost gave her chills. "Hi." she said timidly.

This Paul was much bigger, his muscles were more definite and he must have gotten a few inches taller. His short hair suited him and the tattoo gave him a sexy dangerous look. But it was the raw energy that she could feel coming out in waves; there was something different about him, but she couldn't really tell what it was.

"Babe... what's this story that you are going out with Edward Cullen?" He said and Bella noticed that his voice was even lower than before, like he had screamed a lot.

"As you already know me and Edward are friends and we're just spending the day together." She replied snippily. And for good measure she added, "Not that it's any of your business."

She was glaring at him and he was glaring right back. They heard a chuckle and they turned to see the amused expression on Jared's face. Jared grinned at Paul and said, "You've got your job cut out for you bro, I like her she's got spunk. Did you...?"

Paul growled and then smirked back. "Yeah, I did... and I told you she's a tough lady."

Bella had heard their words but didn't know what to make of it. Then Paul turned to look at her. "Little swan, you should call Cullen and tell him the date is cancelled."

She glared at him and her stubborn side, the one that he was so good at bringing out, won the fight. "I'll go out with Edward and you can't do anything about it!"

He growled some more and she took a step back, he took a step towards her and she found herself pressed to the wall. He put his hands on the side of her head, trapping her there. "Babe, I'm not going to say it again, you won't go out with him."

Bella knew deep down that Paul would never hurt her; he was behaving like a territorial man, like she was his. And the part of her that had missed him dearly wanted nothing else than to agree with him. But she couldn't, she would not let him order her around. "I'm afraid I can't. I want to go out with him, he is my friend and I'll do it!"

He leaned closer; his lips were almost on her when she had the presence of mind to put a hand on his mouth to stop him. He was surprised by her move. She was getting angry with him, like he could kiss her anytime he wanted. "Sorry buddy but you caught me off guard the first time around, the second one I think not. You already stole my first kiss and I'm not going to let you kiss me again, not now not ever."

She slid out of the confines of his arms and walked towards the door, before they could stop her she had exited. When she saw that Edward had arrived she ran quickly to the car, shut the door and shouted. "Drive away!"

Edward was stunned but obeyed her quickly, when Bella turned around she saw Paul walking out of her house with a murderous expression.

She started to giggle and then burst out laughing. Little swan 2, cocky ass 0.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bella was still laughing when she heard a throat clearing. She turned and met the not so amused eyes of Edward. "What exactly happened back there?" He asked clearly not knowing why she had basically made a run to get away.

Bella bit her lip and felt embarrassed. "I... I'm sorry Edward, I was just having a discussion with Paul and he didn't want me to go out with you... so I kind of ran away." Then she giggled again when she recalled Paul's angry and shocked face at her departure. "I'm so in trouble..."

"Bella, what exactly is the deal with you and that... Paul?" He tensely asked. "Because you looked miserable the whole week and now I see the two of you together once again."

She didn't know where to start. "It's... complicated."

"I know that, but for the love of all that is holy, what do you like in him?" He asked a bit exasperated.

She smiled softly recalling Paul's antics. "I don't know... there's something about him that draws me to him. It's stupid, but it feels like our souls recognized each other. Not that I would want to be with him..."

Edward looked at her surprised. "You could have fooled me."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like him but I don't want anything serious with either him or anyone else. I'm planning to leave Forks for good as soon as I graduate... I can't be stuck in this dreary place. Besides, it's not like you can live on love."

Edward seemed thoughtful for a while. "I thought love was the most important thing for humans...that is for girls."

At the use of the word human something shook in her mind. Right, the Quileute legend. She fidgeted a bit and then asked, "Edward... do you want to go to First Beach with me next Saturday?"

He glanced at her and shook his head. "I can't sorry, I don't like beaches. We could do something else if you want..."

Bella was starting to be suspicious. "When you told me that you're a bad guy... did you mean it?"

His hand tensed on the steering-wheel. "What's with the '20 questions' today?"

She studied him; he seemed almost made of marble. Too perfect, whispered her head. Too still, and she had never seen him eating. "It's just that I heard a story about the Cold Ones..."

His eyes riveted on hers, dark like the night. But they had been honey-colored before, she was sure. "You shouldn't really delve too much into my story Bella. The less you know the better."

She sat there stunned and for the first time she wished she had listened to Paul.

An uneasy silence stretched in the car; until finally she couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't denied about the legend. "Edward... even if you were... you know what... I don't mind unless you want my company as food supply..."

Edward glanced at her again and then burst out laughing. "Food supply... Bella... I could never... you smell good but I've had ages to desensitize myself about human's scent..."

"So it's true... you are..." She quieted then, the realization that she was sitting in a car with a vampire shocked her.

"Shall I turn the car back and take you home?" He said quietly with a sad look.

"N-no... it's okay, I meant it when I said that I don't care. It's just that it's a huge thing to swallow...wow..." Then another thought hit her like a freight train. "The wolves! If you are... then the Quileute's turn into wolves..."

Paul! Sam and Jared too! That was the huge secret! Sam was just looking after the guys who turned into wolves after he did! And Jacob... oh no! Not sweet Jacob! She started to hyperventilate. Edward stopped the car and put a cool hand on her forehead. "Breathe Bella. It's okay they won't hurt you, I won't let them."

Bella watched Edward's beautiful face and wished she would care for him instead than Paul. "I know that they won't hurt me Edward, I just feel sorry for them."

Edward's hand was still on her forehead. "You didn't even wince when I touched you." He murmured. Still close to her, too close her brain suggested.

"I... I'm fine now." She didn't want to offend him or startle him. After all, he was as dangerous as the wolves, or even more? His hands descended on her cheek and she tried not to move away, it was just a friendly gesture, or so she hoped.

"Bella... you're special." He whispered getting even closer and she gulped what could she do? With Paul she had that deep certainty that he wouldn't harm her, but regarding Edward she didn't know.

"Ed-Edward... I don't... that is..." She was trying to let him down gently.

His cool breath was so close to her. "Just this once Bella... I know you don't feel what I do and I'll never do it again but I need... just this once..."

Bella was hesitating, after all he was only asking for a kiss and then they would forget about it. And it wasn't like she belonged to Paul or anything of that sort. She nodded, already feeling guilt churning in her stomach.

Edward closed the gap between them and his unyielding frozen lips touched hers. She would have moved away if she could have but there was no way out of it. He moved away quickly and sat again in the driver's seat; his hands clenching the steering-wheel.

She didn't say anything; her voice was blocked. What could she say? That it felt like kissing a corpse? She tried not to shudder, but he was a corpse after all. Her stomach turned and before she could stop she had opened the door, ran for the bushes and threw up.

After a moment Edward came and helped her stand up. His eyes were dark and sad but he tried to joke. "That bad uh?"

Bella didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Hysterical laugh seemed to win. When she calmed down enough she took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry for my reaction. You have been nice to me and I wish I could feel something more than friendship but I don't. And it isn't something that will change; I know where my heart lies."

Edward was going to answer when they heard a low growl coming from the forest. He put her behind him and after a moment Paul emerged wearing only his cut-off jeans. "Stay away from her or I'll rip you until there's nothing of you..."

"You filthy mutt, I would never hurt Bella. You did the job perfectly." Edward spat.

Bella saw Paul casting a quick guiltily glance towards her and then his angry dark eyes focused on Edward again. Great, she was stuck behind a vampire who was trying to defend her from a werewolf who wanted to defend her from said vampire. Could it be any more complicated than that? She knew she had to put the final word to this.

"Enough! Both of you stop right now!" She moved away from Edward and looked into his eyes. "Edward, I'll see you back at school. I'm sorry if I involved you in something that it isn't of your concern."

Edward hesitated a moment but saw the resolution in her eyes. "I can't leave you here with that... thing."

Bella sighed but resolutely said, "Yes you can and you will. Listen Edward, I trust Paul and I trust you..." She looked at him to convey what she meant. "I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk about everything okay?"

Edward looked worried but nodded. "If this is really what you wish."

Paul snarled. "She told you already. Just get your dead ass in your car and leave."

Bella turned to glare at Paul. "Don't insult him! He's leaving."

Edward sighed and after a last look at her he left with his car.

Paul stalked to where she was and took her arm a bit more forcefully than she expected. "You ran away from me." He whispered gruffly.

"Paul, you were behaving very badly to me." She replied.

He grumbled something, but she heard just the end of the phrase. "What was about the first kiss?"

She blushed; it figures that he would have picked her slip up. "Nothing."

"Liar." He growled. "I can tell when you lie so don't even bother trying, little swan."

Bella bit her lip. "I just meant that before you I've never kissed a guy."

He seemed stunned by her admission. "You're telling the truth."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't lie on this one." She snarled. "As if it couldn't be any more embarrassing than that!"

He smirked looking very pleased. "So I'm the only one you've ever kissed."

Bella looked at him and his eyes darkened. "When... who... fuck! I'm going to kill that stinky poor excuse of a leech!"

Paul was shaking badly and Bella put a hand on his chest. "Calm down, it meant nothing okay? Me and Edward are just friends."

"That fucker! You may not have feelings for him but he has them for you. He's in love with you and you need to break it off. It ends now!" He growled.

"I won't do such a thing; if I can be friends with a werewolf then I can be friends with a vampire!" She spat.

"What? What did you say? Who told you?" He snarled.

"I figured as much, I'm smart you know? I put the pieces of the puzzle together by myself. Now stop behaving like an animal." She shouted.

Paul's eyes changed and he looked hurt. He let her go and she felt the loss very strongly. A mask descended on his face. "I'm partially an animal; you'll have to deal with it."

"Oh Paul I didn't mean it in that way! Why do you always have to misunderstand me?" She said sadly.

His eyes cleared and he took a step towards her again. His scorching hand caressed her cheek causing her to almost close her eyes. "I'm a hothead, you'll get used to it babe."

Bella realized what he meant, but she couldn't really be with him. "I don't have to get used to it. Paul, me and you, we aren't really made for each other. Just give up on me, we'll both forget about these crazy days and go our ways which aren't in the same direction."

"Babe, if you think just for a moment that I'm planning to let you go you're crazy. You belong with me little swan; the sooner you accept it the better it'll be." He replied gruffly.

She huffed; it was going to take time to convince him of the hopelessness of the situation. As of now he was the only way back home so she decided to stop arguing with him. "Let's forget about it for a moment. How are you planning to take me home?"

He smirked, showing his perfect teeth. She didn't like his expression. Not at all. "Wait here babe." He turned to the forest and after a moment she saw a huge silver wolf showing his head, he shook his muzzle to signal her to move closer.

"I don't think so; you turn right back to smartass Paul and we'll walk back. If you think even for a moment that I..." She was speaking when he growled and sat down. She shivered, and admitted defeat. "Paul... you'll pay for this, I swear you'll pay dearly." She grumbled and then proceeded to hop on his back.

Wolf-Paul gave a happy bark and stood up. Bella grabbed his neck and closed her eyes. The wolf trotted at a slower pace back to Forks. If a month ago someone had told Bella that she would be in love with a werewolf and kissed by a vampire she would have laughed herself silly. Now she had only herself to blame for this situation.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

**AN2:** next chapter of Forever is never enough is coming out nicely, only 2/3 chapters to the end.

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

She arrived home a bit worse for wear; it wasn't an easy feat to sit on a giant werewolf who moved swiftly and perfectly in the forest. Bella was still in awe of Paul's animal form and she couldn't really do anything but let him take her back.

When they reached Bella's backyard, wolf-Paul sat and she slid down. He trotted back into the forest and after a minute he came back zipping his cut-off jeans. She blushed and turned her head away; leave it to him to be that cocky.

She felt him near her and she turned to look at him. "So... thanks for the...uhm... ride? I better get going..."

He stopped her. "Not so fast babe. I want to know why you kissed him, but didn't want to kiss me."

Bella bit her lip and sighed. "I just found out that you were a werewolf and that probably Jacob would be one soon, so I kind of freaked out and he helped me clear my mind. We were close and he asked for a kiss... I told him that I didn't... feel that kind of thing for him but he asked only for one and then we would forget about it. I let him kiss me and then I threw up."

Paul was watching her seriously. "You threw up? After he kissed you?"

Bella nodded feeling embarrassed and silly for confessing that to him. She saw his mouth twitch, once, twice and then he burst out laughing. He laughed for so long that Bella started to tap her foot on the ground.

He managed to stop. "Sorry babe but you must admit that it is hilarious, he kissed you and you threw up..." and he started to laugh again.

Bella felt a smile tug at her mouth, she felt sorry and saddened for Edward but she knew that in a way it was funny. "I just realized that I kissed a corpse... and my stomach really couldn't take it."

Paul got serious again. "Damn straight you are babe, he is a disgusting poor excuse of a corpse and I want you to stay away from him. Considering as well that he likes you. And you haven't answered my question, why didn't you let me kiss you?"

Bella huffed. "You are really annoying Paul. Why do I have to answer all your questions and you don't answer mine?"

"You haven't asked anything." Said Paul putting his hand in his pockets.

He looked a bit vulnerable like that, but she knew he was trying to trick her with his sneaky ways. "Why did you disappear this week?"

"I phased right after we had that fight on Wednesday and Sam didn't let me get back to you because I was unstable. I still am but now I know for sure that I could never hurt you." He answered truthfully.

"Is Jacob going to be next?" Bella asked dreading the answer.

Paul hesitated a moment. "Sam thinks that Embry will phase before Jacob. Apparently Black is too happy with his girl to really lose it."

Bella grimaced, she had forgotten about that. "What about Maria? Will she be allowed to know the truth?"

He gave her his back then, was he trying to hide something? "She might..."

Bella walked around him and looked at his eyes. So fierce and intense that she could easily get lost in them. "Explain..."

"You haven't answered my question yet, why didn't you want me to kiss you?" He asked again and she knew he was trying to divert the attention from her question.

"I want my kisses to mean something; I want to be kissed only if the guy who does it feels the same about me. Why she might?" Bella insisted. She knew there was something he was hiding from her, it was a gut feeling.

He passed a hand through his hair nervously and she noticed that he was slightly shaking. "Only the imprintee can know about us. Do you think that I don't feel for you what you feel for me little swan?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I know what I feel and I wish I didn't feel it. I don't have a clue about what you feel about me. What's an imprintee?"

Paul eyes had darkened. "Why do you wish not to feel for me? Am I that despicable? Would you rather have a rich guy? Or someone as perfect as Cullen?" He was starting to shake badly and Bella was seeing him blurring out of shape.

"Paul, you know I'm not that kind of girl! I just meant I can't compete with the girls you usually hang around... I'm just my plain, clumsy and shy self." She whispered.

He calmed down and walked closer to her. "Babe... you are anything but plain."

Bella blushed feeling the warmth radiating from his body. "Imprintee... what's that?"

Paul chuckled. "Damn! You never give up do you? Fine, how can I explain it? It's a wolf thing; it's like love at first sight. The guy phases and when he meets the girl who is his soul-mate he imprints. From then on she'll mean everything to him. He is tied to her for eternity."

Bella mulled over his words. "But is she? Tied to him?"

"She has a choice. She can choose not to be with him but it has never happened. The wolf without his imprintee is nothing, he'll suffer greatly." He added.

Bella looked up at him. "Is it irreversible? Will you imprint as well?"

He took a step closer and caressed her cheek. "There is no going back, and yes I will, I actually already have."

Bella felt like he had slapped her. So there was a girl that now meant everything to him, and she was just what? A distraction? Until he went back to her? She was getting really angry with him. "Thanks Paul for telling me that I'll never mean anything to you! Now at least I know how you feel."

He seemed stunned but then understanding downed in his eyes. "Babe, do you really think I could be here with you doing what I'm doing if I imprinted on someone else?"

Bella's heart missed a beat. A huge fat word shined in her mind COMMITMENT. And she shuddered. "Paul I... you really... I can't believe... so we are meant to be... I'm sorry this is too much."

Paul's hand slid away from her face and his eyes were unreadable once more. "I have to go now."

Bella knew that she had hurt him but she was feeling really vulnerable as well. Werewolves, vampires, soul-mates. It was a tad bit too much to digest all together. "I just need some time to..."

He turned towards the forest then. "I understand, take your time." He disappeared before she could say something more.

Why was she feeling so wretched? But she knew the answer, Paul had opened up to her in his round-about way and she had basically told him to get lost. She sighed, she wanted nothing but call him back. However, she needed to really think seriously about it. It was one thing to like him and another to know that he was her soul-mate, the one and only.

She turned pale; she would be stuck here in Forks. She could never leave him and he could never leave La Push. This place was going to be her home, no chances to get out of here. Despair overtook her for a moment, but an unbidden image of Paul came in her mind. Paul was stuck with her for better or worse, she was the only one for him, she at least had a choice but he didn't. Would it be that bad to give him a chance? To be his?

No, it wouldn't. But she wasn't ready yet to admit it out loud. She would take her time, think everything through and then when she felt ready she would face Paul again. She entered her house and started to cook lunch for her father.

She was startled when she heard. "He isn't as bad as he looks."

Jared was leaning on the kitchen door. She gave him her back again. "I know he isn't. Honestly, I just asked for some time to digest all the info I got today. I didn't mean to hurt or offend him."

"He's has a hot temper, but you don't seem to mind much." Jared said.

Bella laughed. "I don't mind. Paul is a lot of things and I like him the way he is. I don't know why the Spirits thought I was right for him but I'm... grateful. He is an amazing guy and I wouldn't mind being with him... but as I told him I need to time to think... I'm not a fan of commitment."

Jared laughed. "Then you have your answer, he isn't a fan of commitment either. You're a perfect match."

Bella turned to glare at him. "Really funny! Jared, did you imprint?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, her name is Kim and she is amazing. You'll meet her soon along with Emily, Sam's imprint. They are both nice girls, you'll fit just right."

Bella bit her lip. "Do you feel like you have been robbed?" At his puzzled expression she clarified her question. "I mean, do you feel like you would have preferred to choose your 'mate' yourself?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Imprinting doesn't really bother me, Kim is exactly what I needed and my life with her is amazing. Bella, you just need to have faith in Paul, he won't disappoint you and he'll never leave you. What more can you wish for?"

"I wish I could leave Forks but I can't now..." She said softly. She didn't know why it was so easy to talk to Jared.

"Kim wasn't happy either but she is commuting right now, she goes to Port Angeles Community College and comes back in the evening to be with me. I know she sacrificed something to be with me but I make her happy too. It goes both ways..." He said.

"But aren't we too young to commit so seriously? I mean I'm only seventeen and it seems that my destiny has already been written. I don't have any choice." She replied hearing the desperation in her voice.

"You can refuse the imprint if you want." Said Jared eyeing her carefully.

She huffed. "As I could fathom the chance to hurt Paul! I may be many things but I won't be the one that will cause him to suffer."

"There... you got your answer. You're going to accept it." He smirked at her.

Bella glared back at him. "You... you tricked me!"

He put his hands up in surrender. "You did it on your own 'little swan'."

She turned, picked up a glass and threw it. He dodged and laughed. "Don't call me that, it's Paul's name for me."

He laughed some more. "You're feisty, I'm glad that Kim is a little kitten compared to you. Paul won't know what hit him with you. I'm not sure who is worse off in the deal."

She grabbed another glass and he ran out of the kitchen. "Keep that for when Paul will annoy you. Bye Bella, see you soon!" She almost growled and at the end smiled at Jared's antics.

The phone rang and Bella went to answer it. "Bella? Is that you? Are you back safe?" the concerned voice of Edward spoke.

"Yes thanks. I rode a huge dog back home, but besides that I'm safe and sound." She joked.

"You rode him?" He asked.

She laughed and then blushed. "His wolf version Edward..."

"Hmm... still... are you sure you are okay? Shall I come to keep you company?" He said.

Bella bit her lip. "No thanks, Edward... I don't know if it's a good idea to be... friends... Don't get me wrong, it has nothing to do with your condition, but Paul is being insufferable about it and I don't want to put you in the middle of a dispute."

There was a long pause and Bella almost thought that he had put down the phone. "You would choose him over me then?"

"It's not a choice... I like you as a friend and as you said that's all we'll ever be able to be. But I like Paul... I mean like like Paul. So I need to work things out with him." She finally said.

He sighed. "I understand, but Bella, at school we can talk. He isn't there; leave me at least the school's ground to be with you."

"Okay." She knew she was making a mistake as soon as she agreed but she didn't want to break his heart. The sound of his voice when he thanked her didn't do anything to mitigate the guilt that she felt towards Paul.

Why was she so willing to give to everyone else a chance but not to him? Maybe because he could hurt her more than the other could.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Monday arrived and her truck was back. Bella was feeling the weight of the secrets that had been dumped on her, but she couldn't really blame anyone.

The way Paul had left the day before was still haunting her and she was feeling restless as well. She realized that she didn't know much about imprinting and its 'side effects'. She needed more information and knew exactly where to get it.

Her mind was made up; at the end of the school's day she would go to La Push, get Sam's address from Jacob and go talk to him. After all, he was the first wolf and he must have more knowledge.

She also didn't feel like she could face Paul yet.

As soon as she got to school, Edward appeared and opened her door. She sighed; she couldn't really get rid of him without hurting his feelings. "Good morning Bella. How are you?"

"As usual, it's raining and it's Monday. Need I say more?" She replied feeling a bit grumpy.

He chuckled. "No. I guess you aren't an early riser."

She looked at him with curiosity. "Do you ever sleep?" He shook his head. "So no coffin? Sunlight? Stake through the heart? Garlic?"

Edward took her hand in his and she fought not to take it away. "No, no, no and no. The only way to kill one of us is to decapitate us and burn the remains. I would say fire is the only real danger for a vampire."

Bella took her hand away and adjusted her hair; she didn't want to show him that she didn't want him being so physical with her. "And the... food? Is it satisfying? I mean how often do you feed?"

He showed her his crooked grin. "Afraid I might get thirsty?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly, I trust you."

"Well, you can see we need to hunt when our eyes turn black." He answered.

"They turn black only when you're hungry?" She asked, remembering some instances when they changed abruptly.

"Anger and lust can do the trick as well." He whispered.

And Bella felt slightly sick. Lust? Did he lust after her? At recalling their kiss she felt sick all over again.

Edward looked hurt. "Honestly, was it that bad of a kiss?"

She didn't want to tell him the truth, that it had disgusted her. "N-no... I... you took me off guard, I didn't know what to expect being that it was only my second kiss..."

He seemed to relax and took her hand again. "Okay Bella, I'll see you later then." He squeezed her hand and left.

Jessica descended on her like Attila the Hun. "Oh my God! Bella! Are you dating Edward Cullen? That is so amazing! I mean you have to tell me everything about it!"

Bella groaned and after five minutes of pure torture she managed to leave Jessica behind. She hoped that the girl got into her thick skull that she and Edward were just friends. It wouldn't be good if by chance it got to Paul's ears that she was dating Edward.

By the end of the day she had been stared at, talked to and glared at by the whole school. She couldn't understand what the big deal was; she was friends with Edward so what? She had just closed her locker when the cause of all her stress appeared smiling next to her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

She huffed and kept walking. "Because I either receive stares from people or glares from girls who are jealous of my 'friendship' with you."

Edward chuckled. "Sorry Bella, I can't help it if I'm curious about you."

"But why? I haven't got anything special..." She asked him.

"I might not have told you something... I have a gift; I can read minds, all but yours." Edward whispered.

Bella was stunned, so he was intrigued because he couldn't read her mind. For a moment she wished that he could so he would avoid her, but apparently she hadn't been that lucky. "Talk about wacky brain..." She muttered.

Edward gave her his patented crooked grin and walked with her towards the parking lot. When they exited the school he stopped. "Damn! He's here."

Bella looked in the same direction he was and was shocked to see Paul leaning on her truck and her heart missed a beat. "I better get going."

Paul had a murderous look when he saw who she was with. This made her feel a bit guilty. But then she realized that she didn't tell him that she would break things off with Edward. "See you tomorrow."

Bella walked to where Paul was never taking her eyes off him. The closer she got the stronger the pull to be in his arms was. She fought tooth and nail and she stopped just in front of him. "Hi." She said timidly.

Paul took her face in his warm hands and pulled her to him. She didn't have the time to react that his mouth was on hers and she found herself responding to the kiss. Their tongues battled for a while until he moved away. "Hello to you too, babe."

She didn't know what to say but she managed to blurt out. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "Marking my territory; just wanted your classmates and the leech to know that you're mine little swan."

She felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment because she knew that if she turned around the whole school would probably be staring at her. Anger started to rise. "You have no right..." She choked on her words.

"Au contraire my babe, I have all the rights to do so. Now why don't you get in the truck? I'll drive you home." He ordered her.

"I'll drive myself home and if you want to come you can get in the passenger's seat." She sheeted.

He put his hand up. "Keys?"

She glared at him. "Passenger's seat." He growled and took a step towards her. She stood her ground. "Passenger's seat."

He glared back but then turned and sat in the passenger's seat.

She bit her lip trying not to smile. Had she just won a battle against Paul?

By the time she was driving out of the school's lot she couldn't keep the huge grin off of her face. And when she turned to see Paul's pout she burst out laughing.

"You're lucky I didn't want to make a scene at your school." He grumbled.

"You mean more of a scene than claiming me in the middle of the parking lot?" She countered.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Believe me babe, the day I claim you... you'll remember and it certainly won't be in public."

Bella kept her eyes on the road, but his words gave her the goose bumps. She didn't doubt that she would remeber it.

When they reached the crossroad that either took her home or to La Push, she turned left for La Push.

Paul noticed and asked. "Where are we going?"

"To Sam's house; you can give me directions and make yourself useful." She replied.

"Why are we going there?" He said fixing his intense eyes on her.

"Because I want to know more about imprinting and I gather that he was the first to phase." She answered him.

"I could answer your questions..." said Paul.

Bella shook her head. "We're both too hot tempered to manage a chat without a fight and sorry but I'm not sure you'll tell me the truth."

He grumbled. "I could try to lie but unfortunately fucking imprinting doesn't let me get away with that."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Let's leave it to dear Sam to explain..." He said cryptically. "But I've got a question for you, why were you with the leech at school?"

Bella sighed. "Because he is my friend and I'm not going to avoid him at school. I won't see him outside the premises it that helps any."

"I want you to break it off completely!" He bit back.

By then they had arrived at Sam's house and Bella stopped the car and stormed out. A moment later Paul was at her side.

"You know what? Fuck you Paul! You can't order me around. Will you get it into your thick skull? I want to be friends with Edward, not 'the leech'. He has a name so use it!" She spat.

He took her arm and pulled her closer. "Over my dead body! You'll do as I say."

She was so close that she could see the darkness lurking in his eyes, the beasty side so close to the surface. "I won't! You'll have to accept that some things won't go your way just because you say so. He might be dangerous but so are you! You don't see me being scared of you, so why should I be scared of him?"

"Because he fucking drinks blood!" He spat and then pushed her towards the truck. Bella had her back touching the door. "You'll break that fucking friendship off!"

She glared at him. "No! You won't be at school and there I can do what I want! And stop swearing!"

Paul growled and then crushed his lips on hers; she fought this time as she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of showing how much it affected her. But when she felt his hands on her thigh pulling her legs up she complied and wrapped them around his waist. He then proceeded to kiss her quite intensely.

When air was becoming an issue they both moved away but he didn't let her go. He put his forehead on hers and whispered. "You're mine little swan and I don't like sharing. I want you to break it off with Cullen."

"Paul... I..." She was answering again in the same way when they heard a throat clearing. Paul let her go and she touched ground again with her feet.

He turned and she peeked behind him to be met with the amused and intrigued stares of Jared and a couple that she supposed was Sam and Emily.

She blushed deeply; it seemed that Paul brought out the worst in her and that every time he managed to embarrass her in front of everyone.

She glared at Paul for a moment longer and then she planted a smile on her face and walked to the trio. "Hi I'm Bella Swan, you must be Sam and Emily."

They smiled warmly at her. Sam extended his hand and she took it. "It's nice to meet you Bella; I see that Jared and Paul hadn't exaggerated when they said you were tough. Good for you, with a guy like Paul you'll need all the help you can get."

Jared chuckled and Emily seemed surprised. "Sam! Leave poor Bella alone." Emily put an arm around Bella's shoulders and led her inside. "You'll have to forgive them, besides being wolves they are men... and I think it says a lot."

Bella laughed, she liked Emily's kindness. She had noticed that half her face was covered in scars but she had been warned by Paul not to comment and so she kept her mouth shut. "I know what you mean... poor you and poor Kim."

Emily laughed too. "You're right, but I must admit that Paul is the most... how shall I say, temperamental of the three..."

Bella sat on the sofa and Emily sat near her. "So you mean that I'm the less lucky of the three?"

Paul had just entered with the guys. "Hey I resent that!" He showed his biceps and winked at her. "You're the luckiest of the three, you got the best man on the Res babe."

Bella bit her lip and then sarcastically replied. "Yeah... sure... lucky me..."

All of them chuckled. Sam then sat on the armchair. "What can I do for you Bella?"

Bella turned serious. "I would like if you could explain this imprinting a bit more, like side-effects, limitations and such."

Sam nodded. "I think that Emily should explain it, you're both imprintees so she knows the dynamics better on your side of the deal."

So she was left with Emily while the three wolves left for a 'run' in the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Emily smiled at her and offered to prepare a tea. They moved into the kitchen and Bella sat there while Emily put the kettle on the fire.

"So...where should I start?" Emily said deep in thought. "You know that imprinting is when the wolf finds his soul-mate and that there is no going back from that."

Bella nodded. "Yes, what about lies? Paul said he can't lie to me, is that true?"

Emily smiled. "Yes, but you can't lie to him either."

"Damn! So if I say yes and don't mean it, he'll know." Bella replied.

"I'm afraid so." Emily said.

"What about... hmmm... sex?" Bella asked timidly, she hated how she had to ask about these things but she need to be prepared if what happened outside was any indication of their pull to each other.

Emily chuckled. "As you can see, you can fight but there is a lot of good make-up sex after that."

Bella put her head in her hands. "Emily!"

The other girl laughed and served the tea. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. The guys are all very physical in the manifestation of their 'love' for us. But don't worry; Paul will never force you to do something that you don't want to. Besides that, you need to know that not more than two/three days can go by without seeing each other... for his sake it's better if you respect this Bella, on other things you can argue or disagree but he'll suffer if he can't be in your presence."

Bella mulled over the information, not more than three days, she was totally stuck in Forks. She sighed. Emily scooted closer. "I know it's a lot to take in but I can assure you that he'll make you happy, there won't be anyone that could make you happier than him."

"It's not about being happy or not... I'm probably not ready to commit so seriously to someone." Bella answered.

"I know you're young and he's only twenty, so you'll take your time. There's no hurry, you've got the rest of your life to be together; but it's not marriage at first sight... do you understand?" Said Emily.

Bella nodded. "I see your point, we'll deepen our relationship and take our time and when we're be both ready we'll move further into the relationship..."

Bella and Emily talked a bit more, but about themselves. Bella had had enough info now and she needed to assimilate them.

When the guys came back they were laughing and bumping into each other. Jared was boasting. "I tell you bro, I'm the fastest runner!"

Paul was smirking. "But I'm the strongest!" When his eyes met hers, she almost felt lightheaded. Emily hadn't said anything about physical reactions so it must be plain and simple attraction to him. "Hey babe, everything is better now?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "I guess so. I can always call or visit Emily if I have any more doubts."

Emily smiled and said, "Bella there is a bonfire Friday night, you should come. Kim will be there too and she's curious to meet you."

Paul walked to where she was and put his hands on her shoulders. "She'll come, I'll pick her up."

Bella stood up and shook his hands away. "Paul! Do you want to stop answering for me? At least you could ask before assuming things!"

Paul's eyes darkened. "You'll come so what's the point in asking."

She huffed and pushed him. Obviously he didn't move an inch. "The point is that I'm your equal in this relationship and I get to choose on my own."

"So are you coming or not?" He growled.

She crossed her arms. "I am, but not because you said so."

He smirked then. "You just proved my point babe. You're coming."

She glared at him and then nodded at everyone. "Good bye guys I've had enough of him for one day." She stomped out of the house with Paul right behind her.

"Little swan don't be so difficult." He said.

"Difficult? Difficult?" Her voice rose to a new height and she saw him wince. "I will tell you what is difficult... dealing with you is difficult! You never listen to me, you order me around and you don't take my opinion into consideration! Let's be honest Paul... I like you and you're tied to me... so we'll deal with it but don't you dare patronize me. I won't obey you like a servant, you'll have to mediate with me or I won't accept this imprint!"

He didn't reply for a while and she thought that maybe she had gone too far but then he said, "Do you think that I don't like you?"

She sighed and pinched her nose. His mood swings were going to give her a headache. "Imprinting took away your free will, what else should I think?"

He caressed her cheek then. "You could think that I bugged you and asked you out before the imprinting. You could think that I kissed you before the imprinting. You could think that I came to see you on Sunday to protect you from the leech before I knew I had imprinted." He moved his hand away. "Try thinking about that." He turned back and entered the house.

Bella sighed watching his retreating figure. She didn't know what to do with him, one moment she wanted to kick him and the next she wanted to kiss him. He needed to respect her though, otherwise there wasn't going to be a future for them, imprinting or not.

She was a tad bit too upset to go home so she decided to stop by Jacob's house. When she parked Jacob came out of the shed and smiled at her brightly. She ran into his arms and he laughed. "My Bells! What a nice surprise, how's the truck? All is working properly?"

"Yes, thanks oh great wizard of trucks!" She joked.

"Wizard of trucks... I like it." He laughed and then he studied her. "You seem to be feeling better."

Bella bit her lip, obviously she couldn't tell him about a lot of things. "Yes, me and Paul kind of talked and found an agreement of sort... that is... we're... dating... or something like that."

His expression darkened a bit. "Something like that doesn't mean sleeping with him."

Bella blushed. "Geesh Jacob! Not that it is any of your business... but no, not yet at least..."

"Not yet?" He said and Bella thought that maybe it hadn't been a good idea to stop by.

"Calm down Jake! Isn't it natural if you are in a relationship to... sleep with your boyfriend?" She asked.

Jacob passed a hand through his hair and blushed. "Ah... well I guess so... that is... hmm... why don't we talk about something else?"

Bella smiled at her friend's embarrassment. "What? Aren't you going to share the details of your sex life with your best friend?"

Jacob let her go and started to walk back to the shed. "I'm so not going to dignify that with an answer."

She laughed and ran to where he was and put her hand on his arm. "Awww is little Jacob embarrassed?"

He grumbled. "You don't want to go there Bells."

"Come on, you'll keep me high and dry?" She joked.

In his expression something shifted and mischief entered. "I'll give you something Bells." He started to tickle her mercilessly; she laughed and ran into the shed. He got to her when she was at the couch and she fell with him on top of her.

He went on tickling her and she was squealing for mercy when they heard a harsh voice. "What the fuck is going on here? Take your hands off my girl Black!"

At the door of the shed was none other than an enraged and shaking Paul. Uh oh. Jacob stood up and helped Bella up as well.

Jacob looked at him and then at Bella. "We were just joking around. I've got a girlfriend too."

Paul's expression didn't change. "So you wouldn't mind if a guy did with her what you did with mine."

Jacob had the grace of blushing and looking down. Bella understood what Paul's message was. Jacob sighed. "I... apologize Paul. It won't' happen again... it was an innocent game between two friends, but I can see your point."

"Good." Paul growled. "Babe, let's go. I'm going to take you home."

Bella threw a last look at Jacob and smiled at him to reassure him that all was well between them and then walked to her truck.

Paul still looked infuriated. "Keys." He said and she didn't argue this time, she handed him the keys and sat in the passenger's seat.

The silence in the truck was heavy. "So, you won't give up Cullen and I find you in a compromising position on a couch with Jacob Black... what should I think?" He finally spat.

Bella had the decency to feel ashamed. "I'm sorry about the Jacob thing... but it really was just a game between friends..."

"You're lucky that I can feel that you're saying the truth. But I'll be clear that I can take up to so much. Both guys can't stay in your life; you choose it's either Jacob or Cullen." He snarled.

Bella was shocked by his ultimatum. "I can't give Jacob up..."

He glanced at her. "Then Cullen must be out of the picture."

She looked down at her lap, her hands were shaking slightly. "Okay..." she whispered sadly.

He sighed. "Babe... I'm doing it for your own good."

They had reached her house and she felt a flicker of anger for him forcing her hand. "Spare me the bullshit Paul! You're doing it for your own good!" She spat and then left him there. She shut the door behind her and sat on the floor.

The day had been long and tomorrow was going to be worse.

How would she break her friendship with Edward off?

…

The morning was there sooner than she hoped and back was the sadness and stress of the situation.

Bella was eating her breakfast mulling over the way to break things off with Edward. She couldn't lie to Paul so she couldn't say that she talked to Edward if she didn't. She sighed and her father looked up from his newspaper.

"Bells? Is everything all right? You know you can talk to me. Does this have something to do with Jacob?" He asked.

"Jacob?" She said puzzled. "Why would it have to do with him?"

Her father blushed then. "No, nothing... I just assumed maybe that you were sad that he is dating another girl..."

Bella blinked and then started laughing. "So you assumed that I liked Jacob! And that was why you told me to let him off the hook... oh, dad! I don't like Jacob in that way, and Maria is amazing. I'm kind of dating someone else..."

"Who?" He asked her seriously.

Bella bit her lip debating on whether to reveal it to him. "Paul."

"Paul? As in ladies' man Paul? As in twenty year old, tall muscular Paul?" He said.

Bella blushed; it didn't bid good. When her father talked that way he was in Chief of Police mood. "Err... yes?"

"Bells... he is..." He grimaced "too old?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Relax dad, it's not like I'm planning to elope and marry him. I'm just getting to know him, that's it I swear."

He sighed. "Hmmm... and it's just dating, I mean I don't have to talk with you about contraception..."

Bella stood up and stuttered. "Ohhhh no no no... Look at the time... it's late. I really have to go... see you later dad."

She ran for the door, her cheeks were red beyond belief. Had her father really tried to give her the 'birds and the bees' talk? Great, the day had started already in a wretched manner.

The truck stopped at her usual parking spot and she noticed Edward waiting for her. She got out of it and walked towards him. "Hey, good morning."

He smiled at her sadly. "Good morning to you too."

"What's with that face?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me that we can't be friends anymore? Because I'm sure that mutt had ordered you to do it..." he replied.

Bella felt her heart break a bit. "Listen Edward it has nothing to do with you, but me and Paul... ufff... he's the one I'll spend the rest of my life with. I can't start my relationship with this big thing between us."

Edward was looking down. "You're too young to know that it'll last forever, maybe in a year or so..."

She sighed and shook her head. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

"No, what's that?" He said curiously.

She explained it to him at the best of her knowledge. Edward seemed shocked. "So fate picked a mate for him and you're the lucky winner?"

She smiled at him. "Yes...if we can say that I'm lucky... sometimes he is so infuriating that I want to wring his neck."

Edward chuckled. "But don't you see Bella? He is good for you, you're usually shy and timid but when he's around you're alive and confident. You don't even notice but you glow."

Bella bit her lip, she had never thought about it. She knew that he brought out sides of her that had been buried deep inside but now that Edward had told her, it was true. He made her feel more sure of herself, like nothing or no one could be in her way. "I'm sorry Edward; I wish I could be your friend really..."

"I know Bella I wish too, but I can understand if you really can't. Can I ask you for a last thing?" He said softly.

"Sure." She agreed. "But no more kisses..."

He laughed. "No kisses involved. Actually tomorrow there is going to be a storm and my family wanted to go play baseball, do you want to come along? It'll be fun."

"But why would you play when it rains?" She asked a bit confused.

"You'll see. Can you please please please come along?" He begged with puppy honey-colored eyes.

And she couldn't really say no to a last wish. "Okay."

He jumped. "Wow! That's great! We'll go after school. I'll have Emmett bring your truck back and you'll ride with me."

They agreed on every detail and then parted for the day. Bella couldn't shake the idea that she had made a huge mistake, but it was just a feeling maybe caused by guilt. Paul didn't have to know about this date now, did he?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter, sorry for being late with the update but I was lost in the Trory world.

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Bella arrived at home feeling restless, sad because of Edward, guilty because of Paul and she wished only to get into her bed and never get out of it. When she parked her truck she noticed that Paul was sitting on the porch stairs. A sigh escaped her; she was still angry with him, but she had missed that snarky man too. She slowly got out of the truck and walked to him.

Paul looked up when she was right in front of him. He took a deep breath. "Babe, I think I owe you an apology."

She was truly shocked; never would she have imagined hearing such words coming from Paul. Her diffident side won though. "You're sorry about what exactly?"

In his eyes she saw a slip of surprise and then he schooled his eyes to serious again. "I'm sorry for not having asked about the bonfire. I shouldn't have assumed that you would be there."

Bella sat near him. "Let me get this straight, you're sorry for not respecting me."

He passed a hand through his short hair and for a moment she wished she could be the one to do it. "Yeah babe."

"You aren't sorry for your ultimatum." She whispered.

"Hell no!" He said. "I meant it, I still mean it. You can't be friends with Edward Cullen. Have you told him today?"

Bella felt her hands clenching on her knees. "Yes, and he was more a gentleman than you were. He was okay with it."

Paul seemed to relax slightly. "How are you?"

A flicker of anger burned her. "How do you think? He hasn't done anything but be nice and I repay him this way!" She spat.

"Babe, I promise you that you won't regret it in the long run." He said seriously.

She stood up; she was done with him for today. Part of her longed for his warm arms around her but she could be as stubborn as he was. "I think you should leave." She was shocked to realize that she meant it.

He was shocked too, he was frozen. "You don't mean it..."

"Believe me I do. I appreciate your apology for the bonfire and I hope that you'll respect me more in the future, but as of now I can't really deal with you. I'm sorry I'm still angry and hurt." She opened the door wishing he would stop her but he didn't. She closed the door behind her and let the tears fall. Why was it so complicated with him? Wasn't imprinting supposed to ease things out?

A knock at her door startled her. She dried her tears with a tissue and opened the door. Paul was there looking really stricken. "Babe... I'm out of my depth here..." She looked at him not understanding what he was talking about. "I don't know a flying fuck about relationships to put it bluntly."

Well, neither did she. "Me neither." She grudgingly admitted.

He sighed. "All I know is that I want you in my life, that I want to build a relationship with you that could last forever. But I don't know a thing about how to go for it. And you're stubborn, opinionated and fiery. Don't get me wrong, I like that about you but that are my characteristics too and we clash."

She smiled at his words. "I agree with you. So what do you suggest?"

Paul smiled back. "I think you should let me take you out on date. We'll scratch these first few days away and we start all over. What do you say to Friday at 8?"

Bella bit her lip contemplating his offer. "Yes, I'll go out with you on Friday." She opened the door completely and he stepped in. In a flash she was in his arms, she closed her eyes and sighed. It really was a nice place to be. She heard him sniffing her hair and she chuckled. "Hey dog are you sniffing me?"

He picked her chin up and smirked at her. "Little swan..." then he slowly closed the space between them and kissed her. She put her hands around his neck and pressed him closer.

"What the hell!" An angry voice shouted.

Bella and Paul were startled and jumped away from each other. On the other side of the door was none other than Charlie Swan, still wearing his uniform and with his hand on his gun.

She knew that her dad wouldn't use it and she had to stifle a laugh when she saw Paul's quiet scared expression.

"Sir, Chief, err... It's nice to see you again." he stuttered.

Bella was as embarrassed as he was, but seeing Paul so insecure eclipsed her embarrassment. "Hi dad."

Her father's murderous stare moved to her. "Bella go to your room, now."

She nodded, gave a small smile to Paul and started to go upstairs. She managed to hear her father say, "You get into the living room, we need to talk. I will never walk back in my house again and see you all over my daughter, are we clear Paul?"

"Yes sir." She heard him reply politely.

She closed the door behind her and went to the window. She opened it to let the cool air enter and she noticed honey-colored eyes watching her from the tree in front of her window.

Edward came a bit forward on the tree and asked her with a gesture if he could jump in. She hesitated a moment; downstairs there was an angry dad with her werewolf boyfriend and here she was letting a vampire into her bedroom.

That's Forks for Isabella Swan. She nodded and moved away. In a very fluent movement he entered without a sound being made. She started to speak. "What..." but his cool hand covered her mouth.

His breath was close to her ear. "Shhh if you speak like that Paul will hear us."

She shivered, not use to that coldness surrounding her. He moved his hand but didn't walk away from her. She whispered. "What are you doing here?"

He replied. "Just wanted to make sure you were back safe."

"Edward it isn't your concern." She said trying to convey her message to him.

"I know, but I can't stop caring because you don't want me to. Besides, I wanted to tell you that we are going tonight to play. I'll pick you up at 10." He told her.

"And how exactly am I going to get out of here with my father in the other room?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Easy, Jasper, one of my brothers has a gift and he'll take care of your father." At her horrified expression he hastened to say. "Not in that way Bella... he'll just put him in a deep sleep."

She relaxed marginally. "I don't know Edward, I'm not sure it's a good idea..."

He pleaded with her. "I promise you that after tonight I won't bother you anymore; please it would mean a lot to me."

Why was he so good at convincing her? She was starting to think that he was a manipulator but she couldn't quite figure it out yet. "Fine, 10 o'clock I'll be ready."

He kissed her cheek quickly and jumped out her window. She sat on the bed just in time for the door to open.

Her father grimaced. "Your... boyfriend just left. I laid down the rules for him but the same apply for you. No kissing in any room of the house, you need to keep your marks up and I don't want to know anything involving being a granddad. I'm far too young for that."

Bella blushed. "Okay dad... does that mean that Friday I can go out with him?"

He nodded. "I want you back by midnight. I don't like the idea of you out in the dark." He closed the door.

Bella shivered, she didn't like that idea either but she had just agreed to stay out the night with a family of vampires.

She heard a bark; she walked to the window and saw a silver wolf. She saluted him and he barked again and then ran into the forest. She wished she had told Paul about tonight but she knew that he would have never allowed it; there wasn't anything that she could do now. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

...

By ten she was a wreck. How on earth has he convinced her to spend the night out with him? She sighed; it was too late to take it back. Now she was wearing the warmest clothes and a rain-jacket. She looked up and saw Edward with his brother, Jasper if she recalled his name right.

They entered and Jasper nodded at me. He opened the door of her room and went in the hall, she stayed still, holding her breath but felt nothing. A moment later Jasper was back, he only said, "Done." before jumping out of the window.

Edward smiled at her and gave her his back and then kneeled. She looked at him not understanding. "Edward what are you doing?"

He chuckled. "Come on Bella, you've to get on my back. You didn't really think that I could take where we are going with a car."

Bella huffed. "What is it with men and riding them? Honestly if I did know I would have refused."

He moved his hands and said, "Too late, now hop on."

She hesitated a moment, what if Paul caught wind of this. He would be furious and with reason, but it was her last day of friendship with Edward. She lie on his back, pressed her arms around his neck and held her legs. After a minute they were 'almost' flying through the forest.

Edward was swift and precise. She was tense, but the beauty of the experience made her happy. She wondered why she didn't like Edward, until now he had been perfect with her.

When they arrived at the clearing Bella met the others Cullen's. The family wasn't totally happy about her presence but after the first few minutes of the game they all warmed up to her. She was the referee and they were running and hitting the ball with such strength that Bella understood why they played in this weather; nobody would hear them.

She was having fun, Edward was really good but Emmett was really competitive. Rosalie and Alice were bumping into each other so often and Bella found herself laughing at everyone's behavior. The game was going well until Rosalie arrived at home-base and Bella declared her out.

Rosalie haughtily said. "I wasn't out, maybe your little human eyes didn't see that."

Bella glared at her. "My eyes saw that you were out."

The two girls were staring at each other until Rosalie smiled. "You've got guts to go against a vampire."

Bella smiled. "What can I say; I've got no sense of self-preservation."

"I agree with you little swan." Said a growling voice and after a moment Paul and Sam came out of the forest.

Bella felt her heart freeze. She was in trouble.

The Cullen's reunited around Bella, Edward walked to stand by her. "We're not harming her; she is playing baseball with my family."

Paul looked furious. "I don't give a fuck about you Cullen, I already told her to break it off with you. What I don't understand is how you could lie to me."

Bella bit her lip. "I didn't lie. Edward asked me for tonight and then we would break the friendship."

Paul was glaring at her and Edward. "And you believed him. Don't you see Bella that he did it to suck you in? You were going to have a good time and then he would say -see I'm not bad- and you would fight for your friendship."

Bella thought his words through and then she looked at Edward, he seemed to be avoiding her eyes. "Edward... is that true? Did you invite me tonight to make me change my mind?"

Edward nodded. "I'm sorry Bella; I just thought it couldn't be true... that story about imprinting and soul-mates... but now I see in their mind that it is. I really believed that you could change your mind about choosing him."

Bella was shocked. "But I told you that I liked Paul, and I thought that my reaction to your kiss was proof enough that I didn't feel for you what you felt with me!"

Edward sighed. "I know, but I couldn't stop hoping. I fought my battle and I lost, but at least I can say I tried everything I could."

She felt hurt and tricked, but most of all she was sorry for not having listened to Paul. She turned to look at him and his eyes were unreadable. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Paul seemed to struggle with himself but finally he raised his hand. She didn't even think, she walked to him and took it. "Let's get you home babe, it's late." Bella snuggled closer to him and she heard Sam saying, "The treaty still stands but don't come near Bella ever again or it'll be war."

Paul picked her up in his arms. Bella tried to speak," Paul I'm so sorry." But he cut her off. "Save it for someone who cares. At the moment I'm so angry with you that I could kill you myself. How could you be so stupid? Is it possible that you didn't see his machinations?"

She closed her eyes feeling the tears streaming down her face. "I didn't know, really. He told me that it was a goodbye evening, that he would leave me alone after tonight."

"And the kiss, the dates and him hanging all over you at school didn't clue you in about his intentions?" He spat.

Bella felt silly. "I've never dated a guy! I don't know anything about all this stuff."

He sighed. "Do you understand why I'm so angry besides your disobedience?"

She shook her head. He answered his own question. "Because I was fucking scared! I care about you and you were there not with one but with seven vampires! You're my imprint my everything. How do you think I was feeling?"

She felt guilty. "I knew it was wrong but I didn't know how to refuse, Edward has been so nice and I thought that after tonight we could start with a new page. I'm sorry Paul." She knew now she had really screwed it, Paul would never trust her again.

"The worst thing is that you're so smart that you'll always find a way to lie to me. Omitting information or bending them is not acceptable!" He growled. "I can't even look at you right now."

They had reached her house and he left her on the porch. "Get in and go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Before she could say anything he had left and Bella felt guilt and sorrow crush her. She had lost Paul even before trying; her stupidity and stubbornness had damaged her relationship with him. She wished that eventually he would forgive her.

**...Meanwhile in the forest...**

"That girl smells delicious." She whispered.

"It's more intriguing that she has werewolves and vampires at her beck and call." He replied. "I think we should take her and keep her as a pet. What do you think?"

"A new game, I like it." She laughed evilly.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

Forever is never enough is now complete, I'll add two chapters of outtakes later on, one with the Jacob/Charlie chat and the other with Charlie and Allison reunion so keep it on alert!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The remaining part of the night Bella tossed and turned. She was feeling miserable and angry. Angry with Edward for tricking her and for abusing her kindness. But most of all she was so sorry about how she basically destroyed anything there could ever be with Paul.

Guilty tears fell down and she found herself starting to cry; she muffled her sobs with the pillow not wanting to wake her dad up. She cried until she thought she had no more tears and then she started all over again.

A shuffling out of her window scared her; she looked towards it and saw Paul. She flew to the window and opened it. He was inside and took her in his arms. She started crying again and he sighed. "Babe, I can't stand to see you so upset."

She pulled her head up and watched him. "I'm so sorry Paul, I screwed us up... I didn't know, I was naive... please forgive me."

He caressed her hair. "I'm sorry too little swan. I was so scared and angry that I might have said a lot of things that I didn't mean. You haven't screwed up anything, we'll get through it and now I know you learned your lesson about Cullen."

She nodded her head. "No more, I won't even say hi to him."

He chuckled. "Now, now, you're in the same classes, you can say hi to him. I just don't want you to be too close. Are we okay on that?"

"Yes." She whispered snuggling closer. He picked her chin up and kissed her. She put her hand around his neck and felt him lift her. A moment later they were on her bed. He was on top of her watching her eyes. She could feel herself surrendering to him, anything he wanted he was going to get.

His hands were trailing a heated way up from her stomach to her breast. She closed her eyes, trusting him with her body. He had stopped before touching her where she wanted. She dared opening her eyes and he was looking at her with intensity. "You drive me crazy little swan. When I'm with you I don't really want to do anything but feel your skin against mine."

If she thought that his hands and his mouth could warm her she didn't expected his words to heat her up that much. "I want to feel your skin on mine too." She dared to whisper and his eyes darkened a shade.

They were absorbed in each other and she wanted nothing else than for him to touch her and from his expression he wanted nothing but to comply.

A howl had Paul jump out of bed. "Fuck! I hope it's something important or I'll rip Jared apart."

He turned to her. "Babe I gotta go, please try to get some sleep. I'll pick you up for school and we'll talk some more."

She nodded feeling better already. He walked towards her, pulled her up from the bed and kissed her fiercely. Then he turned, opened the window and jumped out.

Bella closed the window and went back to bed. Three hours and it was time to wake up but at least she could try to rest. Her eyes closed before she had touched the pillow.

...

The alarm clock blared in her ears and she wished she could stay home, but then she remembered that today Paul was taking her to school and she shot out of the bed. She took extra care of herself to look decent and went downstairs to find her dad and Paul having a chat while eating breakfast.

Her father smiled and pointed a chair where her usual breakfast was already placed. "Good morning sleepy-head."

She smiled at her father, passed Paul and kissed his head softly. "Morning dad, morning Paul."

Paul smiled at her but she saw his tension. Something was wrong but she didn't know if it was still about the previous night or something different. "Good morning B-Bella." He stuttered on her name, not used to calling her that when he wasn't angry.

She almost giggled but she managed to stay serious and went on eating her breakfast.

When they finished they said goodbye to her father and left for school.

He was driving silently and she decided to be brave. "Are you still angry about yesterday?"

He sighed. "No babe, it's just that we caught a new leech scent yesterday near your house. We asked the Cullen's but they don't have anyone visiting. I'm worried that whoever it is doesn't have good intentions towards you."

Bella felt her heart freeze. "One new vampire?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Probably two, but we aren't sure yet. And to top it off, Embry Call has phased and he's a tad difficult to look after."

"Embry? Poor guy, I guess it must be difficult for him." She said feeling her heart exploding in pain thinking that Jacob was going to be next.

Paul sighed. "It's more than turning into a wolf, it's the fact that he comes from the Makah res and thus he wouldn't be phasing if his father wasn't a Quileute. There aren't many that fit the bill for being his father."

Bella wringed her hands in her lap. "Did you narrow the selection down?"

Paul nodded. "Billy Black, Quil Ateara II, and Joshua Uley."

Bella froze. "Wow... they all are prominent men on the Res; didn't any one of them claim him?"

"Sam went to the Elders after we all agreed to have this mess sorted out. We want the name but apparently Embry doesn't. He said that he lived perfectly well without knowing and that he didn't really need to find out that one of his best friends is his half-brother." Paul replied.

"Jacob..." She whispered and saw Paul's gaze on her. "I'm worried that he'll be next and then to find out that his father might have..."

"You care about him an awful lot." He stated.

She groaned. "Not again... Paul, me and Jacob are just friends... I care up to the point of friendship; I think I've got my hands full with you."

He smirked. "You can put your pretty little hands on me whenever you want."

She blushed and shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

"And you love it." He joked.

"That I do..." She said quietly, not really believing that she felt that way.

The silence in the car after that sentence hung until they parked at her school. He stopped the car and turned slowly, with his eyes so deep and dark it made her inside churn in desire. She knew she had never wanted anyone the way she wanted him and that she never would. Paul was it for her and the thought scared her, but not as much as she believed it would.

His hand reached her head and intertwined into her hair. She stopped breathing and then he softly pulled her to him and met his mouth half way. In a moment of total madness she reached for his neck and pulled him closer. His other hand was placed on her waist and she felt him hold her tightly. When they separated for air he looked at her. "I'm afraid that if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop at all. You blow my mind away babe."

She smiled softly. "You do too. I better get going, though I wouldn't mind if you didn't have to stop." She said playfully.

He growled and she felt goose bumps everywhere. "Little swan don't play with fire, next time I might not be this gentlemanly."

Bella surprised herself probably more than him and whispered. "Who said I want you to be a gentleman?" She then moved away to see his shocked expression. She opened the door and got out. When she had reached the steps of the school she saw that he was still there watching her with an intense expression; shivered knowing that he would retaliate later.

Inside the school she was met at her locker with the Spanish Inquisition. Jessica was bouncing around her. "So Bella who is he? He's so hot! Though I thought you were with Edward but that guy wow... he's so wow..."

Bella faked a smile though she knew that Paul was 'wow' in Jessica and even her terms. "His name is Paul and we're dating."

Jessica was jumping around asking silly questions; but after a moment she sobered and blushed. "Hello Edward."

Bella knew Edward was behind her and she turned to glare at him. He seemed contrite and sorrowful, but she had been tricked enough by him to not trust this façade. "I don't have anything to say to you." She spat and gave him her back and started to march away.

Jessica's face was priceless, shock and curiosity at the venomous speech.

Edward walked quickly to catch up. "Bella please let me explain."

"No, you've done enough already. You almost cost me Paul. Trusting you is a mistake that I won't make again." She countered.

"Bella, I know I did something unforgivable but now you need to be protected." He whispered.

She turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"There are two nomad vampires around and they smelled you. The guy James contacted us and said that he was going to partake from our pet. Carlisle asked him what he meant and he said you, that he and his mate Victoria wanted you. Obviously we told them that you aren't ours and they laughed it off, they say we've been warned. I'm scared for your safety." He replied.

Bella's confidence wavered for a moment but then she recalled Paul's disappointed face when he had come in the clearing. "Thanks, but Paul and the others will take care of that. I don't want you around me, so get lost."

She quickened her pace but Edward caught her wrist. She gazed at him and he looked determined. "I'll look after you whether you want it or not."

His hold was becoming painful and she was scared of this new attitude. "Let go Edward you're hurting me."

He seemed to realize what he was doing and left her free. She noticed Angela coming and before he could say something more she had approached Angela and left with her.

Until the end of the school she stayed glued to Angela or Jessica and when the final bell rang she quickly exited, Paul was there waiting in his car.

She exhaled and started to open the door when he shot out of his side. She turned in time to see Paul face to face with Edward. "What the fuck do you want? Wasn't I clear about you getting lost?"

Edward glared at Paul. "I could care less about your threats; I'm here because I want to talk to you about Bella."

Paul glanced at her. "Paul I swear I told him I don't want anything to do with him."

Edward nodded. "You can be sure she doesn't want me around but we've been contacted by the two nomad vampires that you smelled yesterday and what they told us wasn't anything nice." Edward told Paul everything he had told her.

Paul sighed and took a step back from Edward. "It seems that she needs protection 24/7. We can take care for everywhere but school. I guess...you'll have to look after her there."

Bella walked where they were and she spat. "No Paul. I don't want him around me for any reason at all."

He took her hand. "Babe, believe me I wouldn't want it either, but until we take care of these two leeches I need to know that you're safe." When she didn't say anything he added. "It's settled, Cullen you'll be responsible for her. If, for any reason you can't come to school you call us, understood?"

Edward nodded and Paul walked closer to him again. "I warn you though, you try anything with my girl and I'll be the one to make a bonfire out of you."

Edward glared at him and left without a word. Bella sighed. After all he had what he wanted her.

Paul helped Bella get into the car. "Babe, I'm sorry. I promise you that we'll take care of this quickly and then you won't have to bother with him anymore." He glanced at her hands and his gaze darkened. "What the fuck is that?"

He took her wrist in his hands and examined the dark circle. "Who did this?" He growled.

Bella gulped, for once out of fear, not for herself but for Edward. And even if he didn't deserve it, she tried to defend him. "He didn't mean it Paul, he was scared for my safety and we argued..."

Paul was shaking so bad that she did the only thing she thought about, she kissed him. He answered her kiss quickly and after a moment she felt him relax. She moved away and he took a deep breath. "Tell him that if he ever touches you again I'm going to kill him, very slowly."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment feeling the tiredness and the stress catching up. "Okay." She said softly and then she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter. Sorry for the delay but I was working on the next chapter of imPerfect love and I've finished writing the outtake from Forever is never enough that shows the talk between Charlie and Jacob, so watch out for it. I warn you that there might be a slight unpleasant scene in Bella's room...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Bella was woken by a scorching hand on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she met the dark eyes of the man that she cared about more than she was admitting. He smiled at her. "You didn't get much sleep last night..."

She smiled back trying to push away the remnant of the grogginess that sleep had brought. "Yeah, regarding that... I'm really sorry Paul..."

He put his hand on her lips. "It's okay babe, we're okay. I was scared and jealous and you were naive and too nice for your own good. I think you should get some sleep." When he finished talking a phone rang. He muttered and picked up his phone. "Yes? Mmmm...no...okay."

Paul passed a hand through his hair. "I need to go babe, the two nomads were seen on our land. Jared, Sam and Embry are already pursuing them."

Bella felt fear. "Will...will you be careful?"

He smiled. "I will. Now rest little swan." He kissed her softly and then walked her to the entrance door. Her father was at home and opened the door. Paul whispered to her. "If he leaves you do too, I don't want you unprotected." She nodded and he left after greeting his father.

Bella entered and Charlie closed the door. "So... it's serious between you two..."

She blushed. "Dad... really, do we need to have this conversation every time you see me with Paul?"

He blushed too. "Bells, I'm just looking out for you. The kid seems okay he's just too... old, huge, strong... I don't know I'm getting a weird vibe out of him."

Bella knew that it was Paul's werewolfness that was setting alarms in her dad's mind and there wasn't really anything to do about it. "Dad, Paul is only three years older and he's got good genes. He's nice and I like him, can't you give him a chance?"

Charlie sighed. "I guess I can, though I would have preferred that you dated someone like Edward Cullen. I know that you two have been hanging out together at school."

Bella grimaced and felt a flicker of anger. "Is it because he is the son of a doctor? Because let me tell you he might look small and young but maybe he isn't what he seems. I'm surprised that you just considered his looks."

Her father was shocked by her forcefulness. "Bells, I didn't mean...Paul has just got a reputation with girls and I was trying to prevent you getting hurt."

"Well, Paul won't hurt me, he loves me and we'll be together for life. So I really hope you'll give him a chance." She left him there and dashed upstairs in her room. She was furious about the whole situation.

Edward, the nomads, her father... everything was wrong, everything but Paul. At the thought of him she relaxed slightly. It was true that he was a hothead but at the same time he could be sweet and caring. She was happy that she was starting to figure him out.

When she closed the door she felt the hair on her neck stand up and she turned to be met with a half-naked man. He was handsome with dark blond hair and a sculpted body but there was an air of danger surrounding him. When she looked at his eyes and saw the color she paled. They were red and she recalled that Edward had explained that human-drinking vampire bore that color. He was a vampire and she was alone in her room with him!

His smirk widened at sensing her fear. "Hello pretty pet, I must admit that this close you smell even more delicious."

Bella gulped but didn't dare to move from the door. He took a step towards her and she walked back until she was met with the door. He was in front of her even before she blinked. She was trapped.

He put his nose on the crook of her neck, she was shivering. He slowly gave a lick, the coldness of his tongue had Bella freeze. She felt sick; she was going to throw up soon. He licked her again and she felt her fears heighten. "Pl...please...don't..."

He chuckled. "I'll enjoy you so much...but not now. I just want you to pass a message to the wolves. Tell them that the game is on." He gave her neck another lick. "So soft and warm... I could take you right now but I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I will after the chase." He whispered and she closed her eyes hoping to disappear, not daring to scream for fear of him hurting her father. When she opened them again he was gone.

She slid down on the floor and felt the tears sliding down. A moment later she stood up and dashed to the bathroom. There she threw up. When she felt slightly better she stood up, stripped and entered the shower. She scrubbed where he had touched and scrubbed but still felt dirty. She sat in the shower and cried. Somehow she knew that she would never feel clean again.

When the water started to get cold she allowed herself to move out of the shower. After drying her hair and her body she put on a t-shirt and some shorts. Slowly she went downstairs and she dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?" Emily voice was sweet and soft.

"Emily... I'm Bella, can you... can you tell Paul to come here when you see him?" She whispered trying to seem calm.

But Emily wasn't fooled. "Bella? Are you ok? You seem upset..."

"I..." she closed her eyes fighting the tears."I just need to see Paul, please."

"Sure, I'll tell him as soon as I see him." She replied and Bella hung up after a quick goodbye.

Bella couldn't go back in her room, she felt sick. So she went into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, hoping to distract herself from the fear and the disgust that he had evoked in her.

A knock at the door had her heart jump in fright. Would she ever be able to feel safe again? She ran to the door and opened it. Paul was standing there and she threw herself into his arms. He held her and she burrowed into his chest, finally feeling her fear ease. In his arms she was safe. "Babe? What happened? Emily told me that you were upset."

She sighed and said, "Not here, I don't want Charlie to hear about it. Can you stay for dinner and after we can take a walk?"

He held her more tightly. "Sure, let's get in. I don't want you to get cold." She didn't reply but her only thought was that she might never feel warm again. One thing was to be kissed by Edward, and another to be licked by a hungry vampire.

The dinner was quiet. Charlie sometimes would look at Bella but she ignored his plea of forgiveness, she was still hurt by his words. Paul was watching the interaction between them and seemed puzzled by it.

Her father took a deep breath. "Bells... I'm sorry about before..." He then turned to Paul. "I owe you an apology too Paul. I said some unpleasant things about you, but it was more about my fear to lose my daughter than anything. You have a reputation for..."

Paul sighed. "Believe me Chief, I know about it and I have to say that it's true. But...I'm not fooling around with your daughter. I really care a great deal and I'm committed to her."

Her father gave him his hand and Paul took it. "I believe you Paul; try not to break my trust."

Paul nodded. "I won't."

Bella smiled and felt a bit of the cold that had enveloped previously dissolve. "It's okay dad, I'm glad that you understand." She stood up and gave him a brief hug. "Can me and Paul go out for a quick walk?"

"Sure, just don't wander into the forest." her father said then left for the living room.

Paul stood up and took her hand. "Let's go."

Bella put on her jacket and they left. She bit her lip. "When I came back home, there was a... vampire in my room."

Paul turned forcefully to look at her." What?"

She shivered. "He... he is one of the nomads and told me to tell you that the... game is on...he said that he plans to get me for...for himself, but he enjoys a good chase..." She went into his arms. "I was so scared."

Paul was trembling. "Did...did he touch you...?"

Bella choked back a sob. "He...he licked my neck." And then burst out crying. "It was awful...I feel dirty...I feel like I'll never be...clean ever again."

Paul was growling. "I'm going to kill him babe. He won't have another chance to get to you."

She held onto him for dear life. That awful vampire would be eradicated. "I want to light the match that will burn him to ashes." She said with hate.

He sighed softly. "I'll try to make that happen, but as of now I want a wolf-watch anytime."

She nodded. "Can you do the night-watch?" She asked semi-jokingly.

He chuckled. "I'll do more than that little swan; I'll stay with you for the night."

She relaxed then and she smiled for real. "You'll have to get in from the window."

He laughed. "That's easy for me but are you sure you can handle having your hot boyfriend spending the night in your bed?"

A blush crept on her cheeks and she murmured. "I'm sure I can manage "

They turned back then; Bella would stay with her dad until he went to sleep and then wait for Paul to get into her room from the window. She couldn't wait for him to spend the night with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Bella stayed with her father until he decided to go to sleep. She couldn't really face her bedroom without Paul at her side. What happened that afternoon had touched her profoundly, but at the same time it gave her new strength. She was a wolf-girl so she needed to be strong.

She was now facing the door of her room; she took a deep breath and entered. Paul was already there and she found herself in his arms. "Hey!" She whispered timidly. It was one thing to feel attracted to Paul but to know that he was going to spend the night it brought shots of fear mixed with excitement. He must have picked up her indecision because he said, "Babe, just relax. I'm here to sleep and nothing else. I don't want our first time to be here with your dad in the other room."

Bella laughed. "I hadn't thought about that... if he finds you here he'll probably try to shoot you."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I agree with you on that. The hardest part would be to explain why I didn't die from his bullet."

She snuggled closer, basking in his heat and warm. The last remnant of her fears melted away. "I'm going to change in the bathroom." She whispered and her cheeks were on fire.

"Why not here babe? I'll close my eyes and I promise not to look." He said while sporting a big smirk.

"And you are aware that I know you're lying..." She said glaring at him in mock offense.

He walked backward to her bed and then hopped in. She noticed then that he had only his cut-off jeans and nothing else. She was totally checking him out, he was more than handsome and she couldn't believe that he was all hers. "Like what you see little swan?" He teased her.

She walked purposely to her drawer and took out her PJs. She arrived at the door and then looked at him. "I think I do." She said boldly and then she winked at him noticing his shocked expression. She entered the bathroom and she was still giggling, not understanding where all her confidence came about. Paul brought out a side of her that she enjoyed very much, brazen Bella was cool.

When she got back she found him still lying on the bed but his eyes were darker and they were watching her attentively. She felt butterflies in her stomach, probably her words before had ignited the fire within Paul too and now she was undecided to approach the bed or not. She took a deep breath. After all, he said they were only going to sleep, so she walked to the bed. She was standing there; he raised his hand and took her wrist. Then he pulled her towards the bed, she didn't resist and snuggled into his scorching side. He held her close and she heard him sigh in contentment. She started to relax when he started to move his hand slowly on her back. She didn't know how he had managed to slide his hand under her t-shirt but she didn't complain feeling his callous hand on her skin. His caresses were slowly inching upwards and she scooted closer to him.

She decided to do some exploration of her own and she placed her hand on his muscular stomach, she heard his intake of breath. "Is this okay? I mean...can I?" she asked timidly.

"Babe, anything you want to do to me I'm game. I was just caught off guard, but I would love for you to be comfortable touching me." He growled softly.

Her cheeks were probably redder than before but she didn't take away her hand. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her so there was nothing standing in their way. She moved her hand on his smooth skin and she realized that he had stopped moving his hand, she looked up and he was watching her seriously. "I like your soft hands." He whispered.

She was studying him too. "You know Paul; if I didn't know differently it would look like you haven't been touched much by a woman."

Paul blushed and Bella was stunned. "Well babe...you're right. Usually the girls I go out with it's just sex so there isn't much time to... any foreplay... it's just... with you it's different, we're going to take our time, know each other better, more deeply... is that a problem? I... usually I don't like to be touched but with you it's different, it's just that I have to learn to let go..."

She bit her lip. "I don't mind, it's actually nice to know that I'm the only one that you would consider being touched by."

His smile was sincere and heartfelt. "So we're good?"

She nodded and resumed her exploration of his chest. It was amazing to touch his abs, every ridge and nook seemed made of steel, so well defined and tough. "I like your body." She said and he smirked.

"I like your body too babe." He replied and resumed his caresses on her back.

Bella thought about Paul, her big tough werewolf that had never let anyone close physically and probably emotionally before her and her heart swelled. "I love you Paul." She blurted out.

He stopped breathing and in a moment she found his hands on her face. She blinked and he was so close. "Do you really?"

She nodded, not sure she could find any word. "I do too." He kissed her softly then, expressing his feelings in his soft touches and the carefulness in which he was handling her. He moved away slowly. "I really love you babe." And he went again for another kiss.

They lie again in the bed. She felt happy and loved. Besides, Paul's warmth was really nice on a cold winter night.

"What are you thinking little swan?" He asked.

She giggled. "I was thinking how warm you are and I like that you can warm me up in winter."

He chuckled. "Do you? I know I can warm you up even more if you let me." He said and tickled her.

After a moment of silence she asked, "Have you figured out how the nomad managed to come here undetected?"

Paul sighed. "I think that the two nomads had a strategy. The female leech distracted us enough to let her mate get to you. But now that we know how they work we won't let them trick us again. Sam talked with the Cullen's and one of them, Jasper, will help figure out how to catch them. They're all willing to help."

Bella snuggled closer. "I don't like that Edward will be my bodyguard at school."

"Believe me I like it even less than you, but honestly, I can't think of any other option unless you decide to go to school to La Push so that Embry can look after you." He replied.

"As much as it tempts me, I don't think it's really feasible and my father would question me far too much." She said and put her hand on his stomach. Her hand was trailing lines up and down his chest and he caught her hand in his. "Little swan don't push me too much or I won't be held responsible for the consequences... let's try and catch a few hours of sleep."

She smiled liking that she could affect him that much and at the same time she appreciated that he was taking his time with her. They had been pushed together by the imprint but it wasn't written anywhere that they had to jump in bed and have sex within a week. Even though the idea was appealing, she still didn't feel ready. She liked to get acquainted with him slowly. His hand though was still moving on her back. "Hey mister, if I don't get to touch you can't touch me." She said playfully.

He growled softly in her ear. "And how do you plan on stopping me?" She felt goose bumps all over her skin and bit back a moan. He was still too close and she couldn't breathe. When he bit softly on her earlobe she almost jumped. He chuckled and stopped caressing her back. "Good night babe."

"Goodnight Paul." She closed her eyes still reeling with his touches and his words. She really loved him.

...

The alarm rang too early and Bella groaned while trying to stop it. She finally managed to do it and then she felt cold. Her eyes opened and she realized that she was alone in her bed. She looked around and saw there was paper on her desk. She got out of bed and read it.

**_Babe, got patrol today. Didn't want to wake you, love you and see you later. Paul_**

She smiled softly feeling butterflies swarming in her stomach. Then she frowned thinking that she had to spend the day in Edward's company. Well, Paul had told her to stick with him but he didn't say that she had to play nice with Edward. Bella would take the meaning behind the words 'silent treatment' to a new level. She grinned feeling slightly better.

**Meanwhile behind her house**

"Have you thought about a way to enjoy the game?" she asked.

He laughed, still slightly shocked about his reaction to the human. She had managed to almost make him lose his mind, that wasn't good. "I'll start today at school, it's where she is less protected. That little vampire boy won't be able to look after her."

She laughed evilly and he turned away not wanting to show her that he would enjoy Isabella Swan more if she weren't around. "You know what to do Victoria; we need them to be distracted."

She purred near him. "Don't worry my love, I won't disappoint you."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As soon as she parked she met the golden eyes of Edward and he was smiling happily, she scowled. He was really thinking that with Paul's 'approval' she would bother being his friend. But Bella knew a few things of herself and her stubbornness was legendary. She had been tricked by Edward and now her trust in him could and would not be restored, no matter what.

"Good morning Bella." He said smiling crookedly at her.

She ignored him and started walking towards the school. He caught up easily. "So am I going to get the silent treatment?" He asked in amusement.

She clumped her mouth shut and proceeded to stop at her locker. He lay on the next locker and smiled. "Come on Bella, you can't still be angry. You know when a guy likes a girl he might not play by the rules. Have you heard that 'anything is allowed in love and war'?"

She glared at him still not talking. She retrieved her books and stomped away. He called after her. "I'll see you at lunch Bella."

As if she would sit near him and his family faking to eat. The morning passed quickly but there was something bothering her. Her heart was beating wildly and she didn't understand why; until something clicked in her mind, Paul! He must be in danger, and she stood up.

The class and her professor turned to look at her. "Miss Swan please sit." He said and she was shaking so badly by now that she almost didn't hear him. She walked towards the door. "Miss Swan?"

Bella turned to look at him. "I'm sorry sir but I don't feel well... I need to go." Her professor saw the distress she was in and nodded.

She rushed out of the class, into the corridors and finally managed to get out of school. She had almost reached her truck when she felt herself being lifted. She blinked and she realized that she was on someone's shoulder, his body was really cold and Bella felt the dread of realization hitting her. It was the nomad! She screamed.

He laughed. "Isabella, you can scream as long as you want but nobody will come to rescue you. By the way my name is James and I can promise you that you'll enjoy your time with me."

Bella felt tears in her eyes, this James was scary. "What happened to the wolves?" She asked trying to assess if the feeling of dread that she had before had been caused by something happening to them.

He chuckled. "As of now they're probably finishing off my former mate Victoria, but she got a few bites in as well. Maybe your wolf is already dying from her bite."

Fear started to curse in her vein. "Please James I will do anything you ask, but please let me go to my mate... please."

James stopped and put her down. He snarled in her face. "Maybe you don't understand pet but your wolf killed my mate, so I need a replacement and I think you'll do. In my world there is a rule, a mate for a mate." Before she could respond he had slapped her and she felt blackness envelop her.

...

She woke up with a strong headache. Where was she? She tried to stand up when everything started turning. She lied down again and searched inside for the feeling of dread. It was gone but it had been replaced by something deeper, a sort of desperation. Was Paul trying to get to her? Did he know that she had been taken?

"Welcome back, my precious pet." A voice said from a corner.

She jumped in fright and slowly turned her head to see James leaning on the wall. His smirk was scary and wicked. "I must admit that I hit you too strongly. I'm used to vampires and I should have considered that you're a mere human... for now."

Bella gulped, was he planning to kill her? "What... what do you want with me? Where are we?"

"Too many questions pet, and honestly, you don't need to know too much but..." James said leaving her waiting for more. "We could play a game."

She eyed him with distrust; last time they had been together he had licked her neck. "What kind of game?" She asked knowing that maybe if she stalled him the wolves might find her in time. She wasn't going to lose hope. Not until he bit her.

He chuckled sinisterly. "You ask me a question and if I answer you, then you'll have to take off a piece of you clothing."

Shock didn't even start to describe how she was feeling, disgust was a close second. "Absolutely not."

His eyebrows rose. "You know pet, I'll personally remove your clothes soon so wouldn't you rather have some answers?"

She felt sick; there was only one reason for him removing her clothes. "I have never... please I... don't..."

His smirk widened. "An inexperienced little pet, how marvelous. I can teach you how to please me then."

She blinked away the tears threatening to fall. "I would rather die than let you touch me." She spat.

He was on her in a flash. His hand was around her neck and she couldn't breathe. He was slowly chocking her and when she thought she couldn't take it any longer he let her go and was swiftly back leaning on the wall. "Would you really?"

Bella took in a huge gulp of air and considered her options. She could let him kill her, but she didn't know how long and painful he would make it, or she could try to survive no matter what the price would be and try to get back by Paul's side.

She thought about what Paul would want. He would probably want her a little worse for wear but alive. They could get through whatever happened, couldn't they? She sighed, not really sure about it but willing to try. And if she lost Paul then at least she still had her life and she could try to make the best out of that.

Her mind was finally made up. She stood up and asked, "What do you want to do with me?"

"I want to turn you and keep you as my pet-mate." He replied.

She slowly pulled down the zipper of her hoodie and shrugged it off. She then assessed her clothes; she still had a t-shirt, bra, jeans, panties, shoes and socks. He hadn't specified what she had to remove so if she played her cards well she would find out everything and stall long enough.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Colombia, in the depth of the forest."

Bella took off one of her shoes. "Take the other off too, they come in pairs pet." He snarled.

He was smarter than she had given him credit for. The other shoe dropped on the floor. He chuckled. "You're smart pet, but don't think that just because I'm not living like a human that I'm stupid. I'll let this slide once, but don't try to fool me again or our little game will be over and I'll take charge in removing everything else."

"Do you... do you know if any of the wolves got hurt in the fight with Victoria?" she stuttered.

"One got bitten." He said.

"Which one?" she asked desperately.

"Ah-ah..., this is another question." He said.

She took off her socks.

"It was a brown one." He answered her.

She sighed, it wasn't Paul. He was silver, but whom? It could be Jared or Embry and she knew that because Paul had told her that Sam was black. She took off her t-shirt and blushed. Not even Paul had seen her in this state of undress.

James was again standing in front of her and his cold finger traveled down from her shoulder to her hand. She trembled and it had nothing to do with excitement. "You are really precious pet." He purred. She didn't dare breathe for the fear of setting him off.

His finger moved up and hooked on one of the straps of her bra, his nail severed it and she found herself with only one strap holding it up.

She knew she couldn't really move or he would behave much worse. He looked at her intently. "I still have to figure you out pet. You seem so fragile and scared but you're holding up your own. I never met a prey that would not cower in fear."

"You would enjoy that far too much." She spat.

His eyes darkened. "You seem to know a lot about my game, you're so innocent and naive but at the same time you're sharp. You'll make a perfect mate for me."

"I don't think it works that way James. I won't be your mate just because you want me to be." She said with venom in her voice. "Besides, I've got already a mate and I'm happy with him."

With a fast movement her bra broke in the middle and Bella had to put her hands on her breast to cover it. "Shut up pet! I don't want to hear anything anymore. The game is over."

He took one of her wrist and pulled it towards him. Bella found herself skin to skin with him. Her chest met his and he was so cold that she started to tremble. He raised her wrist to his mouth and licked it, then she heard a noise and he swore. Quickly he bit down on her wrist and she screamed in pain.

He let her go and she fell to the ground holding her bitten wrist. Warmth and pain started to spread through her system and blackness enveloped her once again. The last thing she heard was a howl that seemed full of pain and anguish.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, thanks to bluebaby for betaing this chapter and sorry for the delay, sometimes 'real life' gets in the way.

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

She slowly opened her eyes; the sound of beeping startled her. She turned her head and noticed that she was attached to a machine. In her arm there was an IV and her wrist was bandaged tightly. She remembered then that James had bitten her and the beeping started to get louder.

A hand clamped on hers and she almost screamed but stopped when she felt the scorching heat. She looked up and met Paul's worried eyes. "Babe, breathe in - breathe out. It's okay you're safe."

She tried to speak but her mouth seemed not to function. He looked at her with his beautiful soft eyes. "Don't speak my little swan, you need to rest."

Bella shook her head trying to tell him that she needed to know what happened and he sighed. Still keeping her hand in his he moved closer. "I guess you want to know what has happened."

A nod was all it took. "When we arrived the leech had just bitten you and the venom had started to spread." She saw him closing his eyes not to show her his agony but she had seen it anyway.

He gulped and went on. "We managed to kill him and burn him to ashes but... but he had hurt you and you were changing... I thought... I thought that I lost you but then the Doc said that they could try to suck the venom out."

Paul was openly crying and holding her hand as his life depended on it. "Edward didn't want the doc to try, he said it was too late that you would die, but if we let you change at least you would still be here... I didn't know what to do and neither did Sam... I couldn't stand the idea of... of seeing you as a leech so... I asked Carlisle to try and eventually to drain you if that was what it took."

Bella was weeping along with him, feeling all the pain he must have gone through. He took a deep breath and started talking again. "Carlisle then told me that the only one that could suck the venom out was Edward, who apparently has the most control out of all of them. Edward didn't want to do it... I think he wanted you for himself... so I... kneeled in front of him and begged him to help you... he looked at you there suffering through the change and after hesitating some more he said that you wanted me and that for as much as it pained him... he would try."

She was feeling her emotions all over the place; her heart was beating fast; so Edward had saved her from a fate worse than death. She couldn't imagine anything worse than being forever frozen in time watching all the people she loved die of old age.

"So he sucked out the venom but the blood loss was so severe that your heart stopped beating twice... I was so scared my little swan... you were unconscious for five days." He finished.

She cleared her throat. "The wolves?" She whispered.

Paul smiled softly. "Embry got bitten but she didn't manage to get too much venom into him, so his recovery was slow and painful but he's okay."

Bella managed to smile back.

"You gave everyone quite a scare. We found a kind of plausible explanation for Charlie, we told him that you got abducted and that we saved you. When he asked what happened to the guy, we told him that he didn't have to worry about it... I thought he was going to arrest us all, but after a moment he just said to make sure that the body would never be found." Paul chuckled then. "Your father is really cool."

She sighed feeling her eyes closing by themselves; the last thing she heard was. "Sleep my little swan. I'll be here when you wake up."

…

Again she opened her eyes and felt a bit disoriented, but the warm hand holding hers reassured her of where she was.

Paul was there as promised and was smiling at her. "Little babe, how are you?"

She smiled back. "I feel a little better, my wrist still hurts but overall I'm fine."

"Babe..." Paul wanted to ask her something but he was hesitating. "When... when we arrived there, you didn't have a t-shirt on... did he...?"

Bella gulped and felt a bit ashamed. "No... no. We were just playing one of his games... he would have though, if you hadn't arrived..."

Paul was simmering, his anger was almost visible. "He is lucky that I killed him already, I wish he would rise from his death only so that I could kill him again."

"Take a breath Paul, I'm okay now, a bit worse for wear but it's nothing that a kiss from you can't cure." She said inviting him by puckering her lips.

He growled softly and obliged. He moved away quickly and at her puzzled expression he said, "Charlie is coming."

Her dad opened the door and smiled at her. "Bells, finally you're up!" He came to sit on the other side of her bed from Paul. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Bella felt tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry dad... I won't ever leave Paul's side."

Her father frowned and then relaxed. "I guess I should have seen this coming. We're not talking about marriage..."

"No dad! I was just..." She didn't know what she was saying.

"What Bella was trying to say is that La Push is safer and I would be honored to have her living with me for now. Eventually when we're both ready a marriage will be more than welcomed." Paul said seriously.

Bella blinked and noticed that her father did too. Had he really said that he wanted her to move in with him?

"Paul, I know you care for my daughter but aren't you both too young? " Charlie replied calmly. "I won't stop you from seeing each other but it's too early."

Bella bit her lip. "I would love to come and stay with you Paul but I still have to finish school. But maybe I could spend the weekends at your house, how does that sound?"

Paul smirked. "Perfect." and she frowned, but understanding dawned on her. He didn't want her to move in, but get her to agree to stay with him at least a few days a week. The dog was going to pay!

Charlie passed a hand through his hair. "I guess I could agree with that. Usually Saturdays and Sundays I'm out fishing, and I don't like my Bells at home alone. But Paul, hurt her and I will shoot you."

Paul nodded and then laughed. Bella and her dad laughed too. Finally she was free of oppressive vampires and could look forward to a happy life with Paul.

Just one thing was left; she needed to talk to Edward. "Paul? Is Edward here? I would like to talk to him."

Paul sighed and shook his head. "He isn't here, but I'll go and find him for you." He stood up and after a quick kiss on her forehead left her with her father.

At his quizzical expression she said, "He helped Paul and I want to thank him." Her father nodded and after a while left to phone her mother.

Bella closed her eyes and waited for Edward feeling slightly nervous knowing that he had drunk her blood. On the other hand, he had saved her and she owed him something. A knock at her door had her heart beating wildly. "Come in." She said and waited to see who it was.

Paul put his head in the room. "Babe, I called him and he's on his way. I'll wait for him outside and don't worry, everything will be all right."

She smiled at her mate happy that they were so attuned with each other that he knew when she needed reassurance. "Thanks Paul. I love you."

He winked at her. "I love you too babe," and then disappeared again.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby3296 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Edward entered and she looked up in time to see that he was wearing sunglasses. Paul was behind him and he closed the door when he entered. Edward was standing far away from her and she joked. "It's not that bright in here, what's up with the sunglasses?"

She saw him looking down and then he slowly removed them. She gasped. His eyes were red and the expression in them was heartbreaking. "Oh Edward... I'm so sorry." She whispered, knowing how much sucking the venom out had cost him.

He tried a smile. "It's okay Bella; the red will go away in a month or two. I know you wouldn't want the kind of life you could have if..." he stopped and looked hesitant. Did he really need for her to confirm it?

"You're right Edward, I want to be human with Paul or I would rather be dead." She said wanting to make him understand that there really was no chance whatsoever. "And I thank you from the bottom of my heart, thank you for giving me my life back. I owe you."

He shook his head. "No you don't. I put you through this situation when I took you to see us play baseball. I should have known better. I hope you'll forgive me."

"I can forgive you but I can't forget that you tricked me. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again." She said resolutely. "I know you can't read my mind but at the moment it's quite straight forward, I love Paul and I want a life with him. There is no place for you in it... I hope I don't sound ungrateful, but this is it. Will you respect my wish?"

He sighed, even though we all knew that he didn't need it. "Yes, actually I talked with my family and we decided to leave. I guess we've caused too much grief here. We didn't know that our presence would make the Quileute phase, so we decided that we won't be back." He looked at her and she could see that he really cared but she couldn't and wouldn't love him back. He placed a piece of paper on her bedside table and then turned away. "I left you my mobile number; if you ever need me you'll know how to find me. Goodbye Bella."

Paul held the door open, their gaze met and they nodded to each other. Then Paul closed the door and they were alone. Bella took the paper that Edward had placed on her bedside table and ripped it into small pieces.

Paul was stunned and at the same time seemed pleased. "Babe?" He asked quizzically.

"I don't need nor want him in my life. You're more than enough, now come here and explain all that moving in together stuff to me." She said seriously.

He smirked and swaggered near the bed. "I just thought that if I played my cards well I could have you all to myself more often."

She shook her head but was already smiling. "One day you'll find someone who's going to give you a lesson."

He smiled at her. "Babe, you are a pro at putting me in my place. That trick with Jacob and the whole dating fiasco proves that you're up to my standards. Speaking of Jacob... he phased last night and had imprinted too."

Bella felt her heartbeat rise. "Maria?" She asked hoping that he would be that lucky. At Paul's nod she relaxed but she saw his expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

He passed a hand through his hair. "Well...he didn't take the news of being a shape-shifter well. He doesn't want to give Maria this kind of life so he broke up with her this morning. And they're both more than miserable. He thinks he's a monster."

Bella sighed; leave it to selfless Jacob to mess up everything. "I need to talk to him, can you bring him here?"

"No way babe, he's unstable. I wouldn't want him near you now at all." Paul replied.

"When will I be discharged?" She asked trying to formulate her plan to get to see Jacob.

"Tomorrow. But you won't go to see him, I forbid it." Paul growled.

"You can't forbid me from anything Paul, we're equal in this relationship so it's either you bring him to me at my house or you take me to see him. I won't take no as an answer." She stated.

Paul started to pace back and forth. "Fuck Bella! Why do you always have to be so stubborn?"

She was answering him when a knock at the door stopped her. "Come in." Maria entered the room with bloodshot eyes looking devastated.

"B-Bella? I just... came to see how you were..." She said walking slowly towards the bed; Bella motioned for her to take the chair. Then she turned to Paul and he understood.

"Our talk is not over, take some time to think about it." He growled and angrily left.

Maria had watched the scene with her big dark eyes. "I'm sorry... did I come at the wrong time?"

Bella shook her head. "No, Paul is being his usual self. Don't take notice of it, I usually don't either."

Maria tried a tremulous smile and then she burst into tears. Bella felt angry that Jacob had hurt this wonderful girl, though she could understand his twisted mind. "What happened Maria?"

"Jacob broke up with me!" She said between her tears. "I don't know what happened, one day we're happy and the next he comes and tells me that it's not me but it's him. I don't know Bella... I thought that he loved me."

"He does. Right now Jacob... is going through a change... and he's being a teenage guy." Bella raised her hand and Maria took it. "Maria, I know he loves you more than life itself. He's being silly and if you have faith in your love for him he'll be back soon begging you to take him back. I'll talk to him."

Maria shook her head. "No please Bella... I don't want to involve you in this... maybe this break will do us good."

Bella looked at her in surprise. "Maria? What's up?"

She took away her hand and put them in her lap. "I met another guy."

Bella gasped, not sure that she had heard right. Wasn't imprint showing your soul-mate? "What the hell?" She shouted.

Maria winced. "I didn't cheat... not really, it was just a kiss... but I've been with Jacob for so long and I don't know. I'm not sure anymore..."

"Fuck!" She swore. "Uhm... sorry Maria... but how could you? Jake loves you so much and you repay him this way?"

She could see how guilty Maria was feeling. "It's not that Bella... but maybe if he broke up it means that I should ... I don't know give this other guy a chance..."

Bella closed her eyes and didn't really know what to think or do. "Maria... I want you to do something for me. You go back home and you think hard and long about this. Tomorrow I'll be at my house, you'll come and tell me if you want to be with Jacob, who loves you very much, or you want to stay with someone else that doesn't even care enough to respect your relationship with another guy. Then if you pick Jake I'll see what I can do, okay?"

Maria nodded. "Thank you Bella... I'm sorry to burden you with my problems but I didn't know who to talk to about it..."

"It's okay Maria, but hurt my Jacob again and you'll have to answer to me. I won't say anything about this because we're human and we're young. We can make mistakes, but if you take Jacob back you make sure to make him damn happy or I'll personally rip you to pieces. Are we clear?"

She nodded and after a few more minutes Maria left.

What a mess had happened! And she was the only one that could make it better; she wouldn't let Paul boss her around. Tomorrow Maria would come and tell her that she picked Jacob and everything would be back to normal... at least she hoped.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby3296 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Paul came back a little later. "So babe? Changed your mind?"

"Nope, but I decided that my talk with Jacob can wait until I get a bit better." She said.

He eyed her suspiciously. "What happened? You talk with Maria and suddenly you don't want to talk with Jacob. What did she say?"

Bella acted nonchalantly. She knew she couldn't lie, but she was good at bending the truth. "She is confused right now so I gave her a bit of time to think it over. The imprint came in a handy, it's not like they can be without each other."

Paul's face looked pained. She watched him carefully. "Paul?"

He looked down and cleared his throat. "Actually, if both the wolf and the imprintee refuse to accept it... there are some loopholes."

She glared at him. "Let me get this straight. I had a choice, but so did you? You could choose not to be with me?"

He was shuffling his feet. "It's not that easy... let's say that the bond is there but if they both fight it there might be the off-chance that it might stay on a friendship level."

"So... Sam could have tried to stay with Leah..." She said seriously, starting to get angry at Paul's silence. "Are you telling me that if they fought it harder maybe they wouldn't have had to end up together? Did Sam even try?" She was shouting now. "I accepted the imprint because I was told that you didn't have any other chance but for you to be with me. I didn't want to commit, I wanted to leave this place and I gave it up for you... and you didn't tell me that you could have gotten us out of this mess? Why were you so selfish?"

Paul looked a mix between angry and hurt. "I said it might be possible, but no wolf had tried it before Jacob, there is no proof that the imprint could be stopped. Listen Bella... I know you gave up a lot to be with me, but I really care about you and I know I can make you happy."

Bella closed her eyes, his words rang true in her heart but she was too upset. "I need a bit of time on my own."

He looked stricken. "What... what are you talking about?"

"I just need a few days to think things through," she said with a heavy heart. She needed to teach him a lesson; he couldn't just make the choices for her. "Paul, I love you and you make me happy but you omitted the truth. I might have accepted the imprint anyway, but you took that choice away from me. You played dirty as much as Edward did. So I'm just asking for a bit of time to see how I feel. Because right now I'm quite disappointed with you."

Paul looked down. "I'm sorry, I just... I liked you before the imprint and when I actually did imprint I didn't stop to consider much more than what I wanted. You're right I've been selfish... take your time Bella. You know where to find me." He left before she could say anything else.

Tears sprang in her eyes. She had just sent away the man she loved and for what? But deep down she knew that he had broken her trust. He should have told her the whole story and trusted her to do the right thing.

The door opened and for a moment she thought it was Paul, but then she realized that it was Jacob. His shirt was torn and his trousers were dirty. His eyes were wild and ringed in yellow. He looked at her like a lost puppy and Bella could do nothing but to open her arms. He slowly walked to her bed and sat on it. After a moment he put his head on her stomach closing his eyes. "Bells." He whispered. "They didn't want me to come and see you but I couldn't stay away."

She passed a hand through his ruffled hair and he sighed softly. She felt sorry for him. "It's okay Jake. I'm here and I'm safe." She felt something humid on her t-shirt and she knew he was crying. "It's okay Jake, I've got you." And at her words he put his big arms around her waist and cried.

She caressed his hair for a long time, saying soothing words and trying to reassure him that everything would be all right, eventually. He stayed with his head on her stomach with his eyes closed and after a while she realized that he had fallen asleep. He was probably beat after the phasing and imprinting. His warmth was soothing and she closed her eyes too, it felt like being in Paul's arms, so reassuring. A light snore was the last sound she heard.

...

Sunlight woke her up, she felt a heavy weight and looking down she realized that Jacob was still sleeping on her stomach. She smiled and when her father opened the door Jacob opened his eyes and stood up.

Her dad looked at the two of them and didn't know what to say. "Where's Paul?" He asked.

Bella frowned. "He's busy for a few days. Jacob will help me get settled at home, won't you?"

Jacob cast a glance at her and nodded. "Sure, sure."

A nurse entered and asked the men to leave. Then she helped Bella to put on her clothes. Jacob pushed the wheelchair outside and they all entered the police car.

Charlie was still looking between Jacob and Bella but decided to keep his mouth shut. Bella was grateful; she didn't know what she could tell him about the mess that was her life. She sighed and felt Jacob put an arm around her and pull her closer. His warmth was inviting, she snuggled closer and he sighed too.

Bella didn't miss the suspicious glances through the rearview mirror that Charlie was sending their way. When they got home, Jacob took her in his arms and carried inside still under the watchful eyes of her dad. He put her down on the sofa.

"Okay you two, I've got to go. But when I get back I want answers." Her father said.

She and Jacob nodded and he left.

"What's up with Paul?" Jacob asked her.

Bella bit her lip. "He lied to me, about the imprint."

Jacob sat near her on the sofa. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't tell me that there might be a way out of it." She whispered.

"Bells... I don't think there is... I mean I'm fighting it but my heart is totally committed to Maria. I don't think I could be with anyone else," he said gruffly. "I took everything hard, but now I feel much better after sleeping it off. I'll talk to Maria today and we'll be back on track. She's too important to me."

Bella gulped, she couldn't betray Maria so she was just hoping that the girl of Jacob's dream wouldn't disappoint him. "So you think that the imprint can't be beaten?"

Jacob shook his head. "Nope, I think that Paul is the kind of guy that is very good at fucking things up. I mean Bells, he gets you and he still has to figure out how to take you on your good side. But cut him some slack... he's just a poor guy who doesn't know much about dating or loving... I've been in his mind a little bit and I know that he cares for you deeply... forgive him Bells... there isn't anything you can do to change this outcome, so let yourself love him."

Bella smiled at him. "And when did you get so wise?"

He laughed. "Let's say I've always been older than my years. I better get going; I need to talk with Maria."

"Good luck Jake... can you tell Paul to come by this evening? I'll keep my window open." She whispered blushing.

"Sure, sure... he's a lucky dog!" Jacob said while going out.

She laughed, feeling that she was the lucky one. Hopefully that night they were going to make peace and move forward.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby3296 for betaing this chapter.

Before you read this chapter, I would like to say that I know where I'm going with it so don't worry too much.

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

Bella was lying on her bed, it was early afternoon and she was waiting for the evening to arrive. She hoped that Paul would be there. She was startled when she heard the door downstairs opening with a bang and after a moment her door opened as well.

Jacob was standing there breathing heavily and looking upset. Uh-oh, what happened with Maria?

"Jacob... what..." She couldn't finish her phrase because he was on her. He kissed her forcefully and she was so stunned that when she tried to push him away it was too late. He had already let her go.

"What the fuck!" She shouted.

Jacob looked at her with sorrow and anger. "I'm sorry... it's just that... Maria kissed someone else! After a year together and she goes and cheats on me!" He started pacing back and forth. "And you knew! She told you and you didn't tell me, I had the right to know!"

He was looking at her. "I'm sorry if I kissed you but I wanted to... well... to see if I kissed someone who wasn't my imprint... I wanted to know what would happen." He then sat near the bed and put his head in his hands.

Bella was watching him, still shocked about his behavior but understanding perfectly. "Maybe if you had asked me, I would have kissed you without all that forcefulness."

"Bells... I'm an ass. It felt so wrong." He whispered.

She snorted. "Understatement of the year... Jacob part of the reason it felt wrong was because I didn't participate in it... the other reason might be the imprint. But... for the sake of the experiment... if you want to try, I'm here." His eyes met hers. "Just to see what it feels like. I'm an imprintee now, so Maria kissed this guy before the imprint. Now let's see how she would feel after her soul has been bonded with yours."

Jacob wetted his lips. "You want to know too how it would feel, don't you?"

Bella bit her lip. Yes, she was curious to know what it felt to kiss someone she wasn't destined to love. She nodded. "This is a onetime deal; I can't imagine anyone else I would rather kiss."

Jacob nodded, eying her speculatively. "Paul is going to kill us both."

Bella sighed. "Probably, but he was the one who messed up with this whole fight-not fight imprinting shit." She answered him; probably she was still a bit angry with him.

"I shouldn't kiss someone else's imprint." Countered Jacob.

"It didn't look like you cared five minutes ago." She answered seriously.

He blushed. "Well, I was out of my mind. Now I've calmed enough to know that we'll make a mess out of this situation."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Then we won't do it."

He sighed and stood. After a moment he sat on the bed. "Bells, I like you a lot, but not like that. I'm not sure I could feel attracted to you even if Maria wasn't in my life. You're family to me and I know you feel the same. But for the sake of experiment, I'm in if you're."

She thought seriously about his words, and she felt the same way. "Okay."

Jacob slowly took her head in his hands. He was doing everything slow probably to give her time to back out of it. But she wasn't going to, she was as curious as he was. His lips touched hers and she closed her eyes.

They kissed for a moment and then he moved away. "Ewww:" he said.

She laughed. "I couldn't describe it better. Ewww..."

He burst out laughing too. So they laughed like two silly teenagers for a while.

The door opened again and Bella met Paul's eyes. He looked at their position on the bed and his eyes narrowed. "What is going on here? Would one of you explain me why I always find the two of you in compromising positions?"

Bella bit her lip and cast a quick glance at Jacob.

Jacob looked at her and then stood up. "I was just leaving bro; I'll leave the explanations to Bella." He turned to look at her and winked.

She glared back and whispered. "Coward."

He grinned and left with Paul throwing daggers to his back. Paul's eyes then zeroed on hers. "Explain." He commanded.

Bella bit her lip, she could still taste Jacob and she grimaced. "Well..." She passed a hand through her hair. "Maria told me that she had kissed another guy, Jacob found out that I knew and I didn't tell him... I was still a tad bit angry with you and Jacob was hurt so we did a bit of an experiment, only for Jacob's sake."

Paul's demeanor darkened further. "And what exactly did you do?"

Bella gulped, starting to feel nervous. After all, by kissing Jacob she had technically cheated on Paul, though she didn't mean it in that way. When he phased he would see it in Jacob's mind anyway. "We... uhm... kissed."

Paul growled and turned to leave. "Don't follow me, I need to leave before I phase. I'll be back later."

She found herself alone once again, but now guilt was gnawing at her. Now, she felt foolish and silly, how could she had agreed to kiss Jacob? Why did she really do it?

A sigh escaped her, she knew deep down why she continually messed up with Paul. She wasn't ready to commit, she had tried hard to be what Paul needed but she had failed once again. After all she was so young and although she liked/loved him they probably needed some time off.

Paul came back after half an hour; he looked angry and sad at the same time. "I saw Jacob's memories. I'll deal with him later but now we need to talk."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

He sighed and leaned on the door. "I can understand that he was upset, and that he totally lost his mind but what excuse can you give me Bella?"

She took a deep breath. "I love you Paul but I'm not ready to be in a relationship with you."

He blinked. "Why?"

Bella was watching him carefully and although he was trying to look calm, the vein on his neck told otherwise. "I'm too young and too many things happened all together. I'm not saying that I refuse the imprint; it's more a need to have space. I need to grow up a little bit more and I'm not sure I can do that being with you."

He shook his head. "It figures that I had to imprint on the only girl who wouldn't want me."

Bella stood up from the bed. "That's not true Paul. I do want you; it's just that I've still got to figure myself out. I'm just asking for a bit of time."

Paul looked at her seriously. "You know what? You're probably right. I actually don't know if I can stay with you either. You don't give me certainties; you've been fluctuating between hot and cold. Honestly... I can't take it anymore. I'll come to visit you every three days and when I'm here we can talk... but from now on we aren't together anymore." He turned towards the door and opened it. "Goodbye Bella."

She stood there, not able to move. It was true that she had been unsure but she had expected for him to fight for her. He should have gotten angry and then they would make peace. Why did he leave? Had he really given up on her? Finally she felt tears streaming down her face, she had done it. She had lost him for real, and just because she was being silly.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby3296 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

Bella knew that she had made a mistake, but deep down she knew as well that she needed some time on her own. She loved Paul, very much and honestly she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. But she had been thrust into a supernatural world, without consenting to it.

She was the mate of a werewolf, she had met vampires and she was has found her soul mate in a matter of few weeks. Everything had overwhelmed her and probably she hadn't handled well all the stress of James' attack.

She heard the door opening downstairs and her father's voice reached her. "Bells? Are you home?" She sighed; she had to meet her father eventually.

Slowly she walked down the stairs. Her father was smiling. "I bought a pizza for tonight, ready to eat?" And when he saw her expression he asked, "Bells, what's wrong?"

He put an arm around her shoulders and directed her into the kitchen. They sat near each other and Bella took a deep breath. "I broke up with Paul..."

Charlie looked at her. "Why? It looked like he cared for you very much and you seemed to like him too..."

She nodded. "I do, I lo-love him. But I guess I'm not ready to be so serious with someone."

Her father sighed. "Bella, you have been through a traumatic event, it's normal that you're upset and unsure about things. At the hospital they told me that maybe you should see a psychologist. What do you say? You go there, talk a bit and see if you can figure a few things out."

Bella thought it through and it made sense. She was still shaken after her encounter with James, recalling his names gave her the chills. "Okay."

Charlie handed her the number and Bella went to call to set up an appointment while he prepared the table for dinner.

After a few minutes they were eating in silence. The bell rang. Charlie stood up. "I'll go, you go on eating."

Bella heard Paul's voice asking about her and her heart squeezed painfully. Her father's reply shocked her. "Look Paul, I respect your feelings for Bella and I know she cares for you too, but she has been through a traumatic event and she needs to rest and not be stressed further."

She was straining to hear what Paul said but his voice was too low. Charlie said, "Give her a few days, she'll come around." The door closed and her father came back.

She looked at him expectantly. He shrugged his shoulders. "He wanted to see you but I guess you both need some time to calm down and think things through."

"I agree." She said though her appetite had gone away and her heart was screaming to go after Paul, beg for his forgiveness and hope that he would take her back. She shook her head, she wanted time and he had granted her wish, she would meet the psychologist and see what she had to say.

**...**

That night she woke up screaming a few times, and her poor dad had to soothe her. Bella was recalling James pulling her to him and his bite. Only in her nightmare she wouldn't be saved and she woke up being a vampire and draining Paul.

By the time she arrived at the hospital for her appointment she was a mass of nerves. She was so scared to lose Paul and at the same time she couldn't really imagine to commit so young to anyone.

When she entered in the office she relaxed slightly, the place was probably designed to calm people. It was a light blue with wooden furniture. The woman behind the desk smiled at her. "Welcome Isabella, I'm Doctor Lucy Lind."

"Bella." She replied. "And nice to meet you."

The doctor smiled. "Bella it is then. Please take a seat." Bella sat there and observed the doctor, she was probably around fortyish and her clear blue eyes with a smart glint reassured her. "I see that you were kidnapped by a man and rescued by your friends."

Bella nodded, not sure if she could really speak.

Doctor Lind looked at her. "Bella, you're here on your own free will and I want you to know that whatever we discuss here, it stays between us. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Bella thought it over. "I'm scared of commitment." She blurted out, after all her main concern was to be happy with Paul.

From then on the doctor started to ask various questions and by the end of the hour Bella was feeling a little bit better. The doctor's parting words were still reeling in her mind. "Your parents divorced when you were young Bella, and it's normal the fear of feeling abandonment once again. But eventually, if you think that you love Paul and that he is offering the right kind of commitment, well... then it's up to you to take the risk and give him your trust."

She was just out of the hospital when she saw Paul leaning on her truck. Her heart did a flip, she slowly walked towards him.

"Check up at the hospital?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "I went to see a psychologist."

He seemed surprised. "Why?"

"I guess I need to sort out a few things... and I love you Paul, I don't want to hurt you or myself anymore..." She whispered.

He opened his arms then and she flew into him. "I love you too babe. We'll get through everything together."

She had her face pressed into his warm chest. "I'm sorry about... yesterday. I'm just so confused; it's all too new to me. I thought you had given up on me…"

"Never babe…" Paul kissed her hair. "I'm sorry too, I was stressed and hurt... and you were too. I know it can be difficult to accept the imprint, in a way I know that I have the easiest part of it so... let's move on little swan. Not forget but forgive, what do you say?"

"Yes." She answered because she knew he was worth the risk. "But why do you think you get the easiest part?"

"Because I have the certainty that you're the other half of me, you get a feeling of love and security but I get much more than that." He replied then he added, "Now, do you want to come to La Push with me and help little Jake get his girl back?"

Bella smiled. "I have to stop home and let my father know, but after that then we can go."


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby3296 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

When she arrived at home her father was going out of the house. He seemed surprised to see Paul exiting the truck with her but then he smiled warmly. "Bells, Paul, I see you're back on track."

She blushed and Paul put an arm around her waist. "You can bet on it. I'll never let her go; you'll have to share her with me forever."

Charlie grinned and her blush intensified but at the same time she felt her heart explode in joy. Her father chuckled. "I figured as much. Are you staying for dinner?"

Bella bit her lip. "Actually, I was just coming home to tell you that I was going to see Jake."

Her father looked at her and then at Paul. "Are you ok with that?"

Paul smiled. "I'll be there too, somehow Bella and Jacob together is a danger to my sanity."

Bella elbowed him. "Hey, me and Jake are just friends, you know that."

He laughed. "Sure, sure."

They said their goodbyes then and while Charlie left for the station they were headed to La Push.

"So what exactly is the problem between Jacob and Maria?" She asked.

Paul sighed. "Without taking into account that she kissed another guy while they were going out and that he turned into a giant wolf?"

Bella frowned. "I thought that I cleared the problem about the werewolf bit."

"You did, but I guess he's still pissed that she kissed another guy... to me it's a bit hypocritical seeing as he kissed you. They should be even." He growled out.

And Bella knew that he was still bothered about that. She put a hand on his thigh. "Paul... it was just an experiment and it was not pleasant... I'm sorry I did it because honestly if I knew you kissed another girl I would probably die of jealousy."

He laughed. "Little swan you're one of a kind... but don't worry I kissed enough girls before I met you to last me a lifetime."

She pouted and he smirked. "Come on babe, you should be happy to know that you'll be the last girl I'll ever kiss."

She growled a bit. "Don't have me thinking about how many girls I'll meet that have slept with you or I might change my mind again."

He smiled softly. "Babe, you're the one and only for me. I plan to spend the rest of my life making you happy, but nowyou need to think about what to say to Jacob because he's driving the pack nuts."

When they parked at the Black's house they were met with a scene from hell.

Maria and Jacob were shouting at each other.

Bella opened the door and she heard Jake said, "You behaved like a slut!"

And Maria retorted. "You were the one who always insisted with me going with my parents to the Makah res! I wanted to stay with you, but you wanted the freedom to be with Bella!"

Bella gulped. _Uh-oh_. She turned to look at Paul who was sporting an amused expression. He whispered to her. "They are all yours, babe. I'll go to Sam's for a bit, try to calm them down."

He kissed her quickly and ran for the forest.

"Coward." She whispered to him, he had left her to deal with a very sticky situation.

Maria turned just in time to see her walking towards them. She glared at her. "Thanks for keeping my secret!"

Bella put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I didn't say anything to him."

"Maybe you didn't, but I know he spent the night with you." She shouted.

Bella turned to look at Jacob who was sporting a very guilty expression. The git! He had wanted to make her jealous and apparently he succeeded. She would clear the situation and then she'll have Paul murder him.

"Maria, he spent the night with me, but nothing happened. I love Paul and he loves you. Me and Jacob are like... siblings... really there's nothing between us but a deep family love. I swear..." She said trying to reassure the other girl.

Maria turned to look at him. "Is it true?"

Jacob sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to make you jealous... I wanted you to know how I felt when you told me that you kissed someone else."

Maria looked sad and ashamed. She walked towards him and put her hand on his arm. "Jacob, that kiss meant nothing to me... I feel ashamed about my behavior. This year with you has been amazing and I do love you... a lot...Will... will you forgive me?"

Jacob's eyes softened. "Yes... I'm sorry too about everything...there are some things that changed in my life and I need to tell you something..."

I cleared my throat. "Well if I'm not needed anymore I'll go to Sam's."

The couple nodded and she left in her truck. As soon as she parked at Sam and Emily's, Paul got out smirking. "So you survived."

She scowled. "No thanks to you... but yes. Jacob is probably telling her now about imprinting and phasing... "

Paul nodded. "Good. Finally Mr. Drama will let us have our sanity back."

Sam got out of the house and slapped Paul. "Not that you've been all sunshine and rainbows Paul." He then grinned and looked at Bella. "Please Bella don't go kissing other wolves or we'll have to deal with grumpy Paul."

Bella blushed and that caused Paul and Sam to laugh. "Don't worry Sam; I'll keep just this wolf, though I feel I should complain to Mother Nature for giving me him."

Paul smirked. "I'm sure you don't mean it babe, I'm the best of the best."

Bella and Sam rolled their eyes. Emily came out and smiled. "Hey Bella, are you here to help me out? Tonight we're having a bonfire and I would really be grateful for some help."

"Sure, I'll just need to tell my father that I'm staying at Paul's and then I can help you." She looked to Paul to see his stunned expression. "What? You wanted me to move in with you... so I thought it would be okay to stay at your place."

His eyes darkened. "I'm not sure I'll be able to let you go tomorrow morning."

She blushed and noticed that Emily blushed too. Sam was grinning like an idiot. "We'll cross that bridge when we reach it." She whispered.

Paul smiled. "I'll call Charlie, you go and help Emily okay?"

Bella smiled back. "Sure thanks." He walked down the stairs and pulled her to him. He entwined his hand in her hair and whispered in her ear. "I'll see you later my little swan." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left.

Sam started to walk in the same direction in which Paul had disappeared. She was still puzzled as of why he hadn't kissed her mouth. Sam smirked. "I think he didn't kiss you because if he did you wouldn't be here now to help Emily."

Bella looked at Sam and his raised eyebrow and understood what he meant. She blushed fiercely and Sam laughed more. When she looked up at Emily she growled. "Men."

Emily laughed too. "I think you said it all."

They went in and started preparing the food for the bonfire.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, the holidays and some laziness set in but now I'm back, I'm not planning to write more than two chapters, so hopefully you'll forgive me and I promise that I'll update soon.

Thanks for the reviews and thanks to bluebaby3296 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Bella started to help Emily in the kitchen. She was marinating the meat when she couldn't take it anymore. "Emily? Can I ask you something?"

Emily turned to look at her with a grin. "Finally! I was waiting impatiently for you to finally crack and speak."

Bella blushed. "I... actually... well... do you think that... sex with a werewolf is different than..."

Emily laughed. "Well, it is in some ways. Let's say that they have more stamina and the imprint definitely heightens the feelings involved. It's not just your mind or your body involved, your soul feels it to. Two souls merging into one."

"That sounds really appealing." Bella whispered.

Emily nodded. "It is. Paul will take great care of you Bella. You really don't need to worry at all."

"Okay." She breathed softly. "It's just that he is so intense and I've got no experience whatsoever..."

They were interrupted by a very agitated Jacob carrying in his arms Maria. "She fainted after I showed her my wolf-form." He said while slowly lowering her on the sofa. He stood up then and looked at them. "Bells, I've got patrol now, do you think that you and Emily can... soften her shock? I mean, you're imprinted too so you can reassure her or something..."

Bella glared at him while he was already retreating towards the door and before she could answer he shouted. "Thanks Bells, I owe you one." Then he disappeared.

Bella turned to look at Emily with a scowl. "They might be big bad werewolves but they really are cowards in regards of their girls."

Emily laughed. "I think they just pretend to be tough, Sam's a softie when he's with me."

"Harg... thanks Emily I don't need to hear more." Bella said while blushing and Emily laughed more.

Meanwhile Maria's eyes fluttered open and when she met Bella's eyes, she relaxed. "Bella, it's you. I had the weirdest dream ever."

Bella bit her lip. "Would your dream entail Jacob telling you that he's a werewolf?"

Maria looked at her and then blanched. "It's true... they are... they are..."

Bella sat near her. "Yes, I know that it might be a bit hard to understand but Jacob and they guys are really looking out for your tribe."

Maria nodded. "I guess I was just shocked. It's not every day that your boyfriend tells you that he turns into a wolf... and what's imprinting?"

Emily sat on Maria's other side and explained to her what it meant. Maria paled. "Has Ja…Jacob imprinted?"

Bella and Emily looked at each other. "Yes."

Maria burst out crying. "I lost him... I just found him again and I lost him..."

Bella put a hand on her shoulder. "Maria, he imprinted on you." Maria looked at her with uncertainty. "I swear I'm telling you the truth."

"So he's mine... I mean I can keep him for life." Maria whispered in awe.

Bella and Emily burst out laughing. "He's all yours." Emily said. "Yeah, who would want him anyway?" added Bella.

Maria laughed to. Then the door opened and a very shy-looking Jacob entered followed by a smirking Paul. "You got that right babe, why pick him when you can have me?"

Bella scowled at Jacob. "Jacob you're…"

Jacob grinned. "Sorry Bells, you're right, I shouldn't have left."

Paul smirk widened. "I got him before he was too far away and took him back. He should be the one talking to Maria."

Bella stood up and got closer to Paul, when she reached him she put her hands around his neck and pulled him down. She kissed him softly on his lips. "Thanks."

His passionate dark eyes were watching her intensely. "You're welcome little swan. You can thank me properly later."

Bella blushed and took a step back. Jacob came and gave him a slap on his shoulder. "Easy there bro."

Bella looked at Jacob. "Don't think I've forgiven you buddy."

Jacob looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. "Bells I'm really sorry, forgive me?"

"Hmpf… I can't say no, but never again Jacob." Bella answered.

Jacob hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. A growl was heard and both Bella and Jacob turned to see Paul glaring at their embrace. They separated quickly.

Jacob focused on Maria. He walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. "Are you okay Mar?"

Maria nodded timidly. "I think I am." He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered. She looked at him and said, "I love you too."

Then they heard some noise and after a moment Embry and Sam entered. "So we've got a new imprint!" Sam said smiling.

"Tonight we're going to do a mega bonfire then." Embry added.

The house was full of hyperactive werewolves discussing activities for the night. Bella turned to look at Paul and after a moment, she walked into his arms. "It's so nice the feeling of belonging that comes out when we're here all together." She said.

He held her a little bit tighter. "Yes, it's nice to be part of this big family. I'm glad that you like my pack-brothers."

"Do you think there will be some more people adding to the pack?" Bella asked.

Paul sighed. "We're keeping an eye on Quil and Seth Clearwater. You never know."

Bella felt saddened. "I don't know what to hope for them."

Jacob talked then. "I wish they won't have to phase, though I'm going to lose Quil's friendship but at least he'll have the freedom that we haven't."

Paul looked at Jacob. "Well, I'm happy to have found my soul mate though. If I have to choose between being a wolf and dating Bella or being free I would pick the wolf and Bella any day."

Bella smiled at him. "You're getting soft Paul."

Embry laughed. "Nah Bella, he just wants to get into your pants tonight."

Paul growled. He let go of Bella and ran to catch Embry. Sam and Jacob laughed while Paul followed Embry who had already left the house.

"Those two are incorrigible." Emily said scowling.

Sam smiled. "But Embry has made a valid point." Bella turned to look at Sam and he winked at her. Her blush appeared in a moment.

Jacob laughed. "Awww poor Bells, don't worry when Embry imprints, we'll make his girl the brunt of every joke."

Bella grumbled. "I can't wait for that to happen."

Emily and Maria started to laugh and soon everyone was laughing. The good mood had been restored.

* * *

**AN2:** I'm already writing next chapter in which our Bella will see Paul's house for the first time. Thanks to the reviewers that pointed out my mistake about Jared not being imprinted, I just changed it in this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** hello to everyone. I know I've disappeared for a while but I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I'm usually one of the readers that hate reading a story and then discovering that it isn't finished… so I'm here to finish this and imPerfect love. I thank all of you for the reviews and the PMs, all of you motivate me to write, so… on we go with the story. After this chapter there'll be the epilogue and here we're done.

Thanks again for your patience and thanks to bluebaby3296 for betaing this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

While the guys were preparing the bonfire, the girls with the addition of Kim, were helping Emily with the food.

After peeling the hundredth potato Bella exclaimed, "Really Emily how do you keep them fed?"

Emily chuckled. "Don't ask me Bella, I just cook until I see that they are no longer throwing themselves on the food. You'll get used to that too."

Bella smiled thinking that she looked forward to the time where Paul would come back home to her every night and she would feed him. Then she frowned, was she turning into the girl she swore she would never become? She sighed, there was no use getting all worked up about some stray thoughts, she was going to University and make a career for herself and she could keep a house as well.

Paul chose that moment to come in and seeing her frown he walked slowly towards her. "Babe, let's walk."

Bella knew there was no way she was going to avoid him, so she nodded. "Sure."

He took her hand and they walked for a bit in silence. Paul finally asked, "What's up little swan? "

"Nothing is wrong Paul; I guess I'm still adjusting to the idea of being already tied to someone at this young age. Don't worry it's just a bit of cold feet. You do know that I love you…" She managed to say.

"I love you too babe and that's why I decided that you should apply to the University you really want to go to. Was it Dartmouth?" He asked.

Bella was surprised that he knew that. "But how can I do that? We need to see each other every two/three days."

He smiled softly then. "I talked with Sam about it and he's willing to let me go with you, as long as when we're back I do a lot of patrolling."

"You would do that for me?" She whispered trying not to sound too excited about the news. "Wouldn't it be too much to ask you?"

He took her chin in his hot hand. "Babe, you mean everything to me and your happiness is mine. We'll be back for holidays and before you know it the three years will be up and we'll back."

She was watching him carefully. "Won't you miss your pack-brothers too much?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, and if I do I can always phase and take a long run. I checked it out and it's only a four hour run from Dartmouth to here."

"Wolf run?" She joked and he nodded. "Are you sure?"

He nodded again. "You still have your last year of school to do, so let's worry after you get your acceptance letter, okay?"

She felt tears in her eyes, he made her unbelievably happy. "You're an ass most of the time but when you decide to be good you really go out of your way…"

He smirked then. "What can I say? I'm amazing and you're a lucky little babe."

She huffed. "Leave it to you to spoil this romantic gesture with your inflated ego."

Paul kissed her without replying, there wasn't much he could say she was right. Bella put her hands around his neck and he pulled her close to him with his scorching hands. She never wanted to let him go but the need for air won.

They heard a howl and Paul took her hand. "Let's get back before my brothers eat everything out."

Bella laughed and followed him. Fate had given her a hotheaded mate but she wouldn't change him for the world.

During the bonfire the mood was good, everyone but Embry was with his imprint. She looked at the lone wolf and she felt a bit sorry so she walked to where he was and sat next to him. "So Embry, how're you? You got bitten but it seems that the recovery went well."

Embry smiled shyly. "I'm fine now, my shoulder is still a bit sore and I'll bear the scar of her bite but I should be as good as new very soon."

"That's good. And how're you adjusting to all of this?" She asked.

"Okay I guess. Maybe I feel a bit left out with all this imprinting around." He replied.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "The time will come when you'll find a girl and be happy with her. As of now you can be the new ladies' man, after all Paul is out of the picture."

Embry laughed. "Yeah, though it'll be difficult to replace him. He's quite something."

Bella was watching Paul chatting with Jared and Sam; he was as usual confident and strong. "Yeah, he is a tough man but he can be sweet when he wants."

Embry chuckled. "Somehow sweet and Paul don't seem to fit well together."

She laughed. "Well, maybe sweet it's not exactly the right word."

Paul's voice startled them. "So, besides Jacob do I have to worry about another wolf?"

She realized that he had said it jokingly but there was an undercurrent of tension that made her take her hand away from Embry's shoulder. "No, we were just talking."

Embry nodded vigorously. "Hey mate I would never…" he stood up then. "Bella, it's been nice talking to you but I have to go." And he hastily retreated.

Bella scowled. "We were just talking Paul. You scared the guy to death."

He sat near her and grunted. "Good. You know I'm very territorial babe. I don't like you touching anyone but me."

"Sometimes you behave like a caveman!" She told him and he laughed then swiftly stood up and placed her on his shoulder. "Paul what the hell, put me down!" She shouted.

He laughed and then said, "Sorry guys it's time for me and Bella to go. I'll see you all tomorrow." He then turned and Bella managed to say goodbye to the pack while he was carrying her away. "So babe how's that for a good caveman?"

"You are incorrigible!" She laughed but still giving small fists on his back to be released. "Put me down!"

"I don't think so little swan." And she could imagine his big fat smirk and growled but stopped complaining. She enjoyed his closeness and his warmth.

After a few minutes Paul stopped and put her down. She turned around and saw a small little cottage. It looked very nice. "Is that your house?"

"Yes, I've been living by myself since I was seventeen. My mother moved away to work in New York and I decided to stay here. We've never been close, I guess my character doesn't make easy on anyone to love me." He said.

"Paul, you're right, you aren't an easy guy but it's impossible not to love you." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's go in." He suggested and opened the door. "Welcome to your new house."

Bella gulped, she was a bit nervous to have to go into his house but she trusted him with her life and she entered noticing that he took a deep breath. He was probably a bit nervous too. She looked around and she liked what she saw, the place was small but cozy.

"So, do you like it?" He asked hesitantly. "There is a corridor behind that door and there you'll find two bedrooms and the bathroom."

"I like it." She replied looking around the open space. On one side there was the kitchen and on the other a sofa and a big TV. "It probably needs a bit of a woman's touch."

He got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You can do anything you want with this house and with me." She turned in time to see his smirk.

Her blush was spreading quickly. "You are… hurg… Paul!"

He laughed then and she realized that he probably wanted to make her feel at ease. His little dirty joke had worked though because she felt much better. After a moment she took his hand. "Show me the rest of our house."

"Our house, I like the way it sounds." He walked to open the corridor's door.

Bella whispered behind him. "I like the sound of it too."


	24. Epilogue

**AN: **here we are, at the end of the story. Thank you again for the patience and the reviews. Thanks a lot to bluebaby for looking after my chapters. Next in line to be completed will be imPerfect love but there are still a few more chapters to go before the end :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

_One year later…_

Paul opened an eye when he felt small little kisses on his thigh. He pulled up the duvet and found his beautiful mate with a smile on her face.

"Morning sleepyhead." She whispered. He took her arms and slid her on his body. She shivered and so did he.

The kiss that followed lasted not enough for him but his babe had other ideas. "Come on, out of the bed. Today Sam and Emily are getting married."

He grunted and pulled her up to him again. "I'm sure we won't be missed if we get there late little swan."

She huffed. "Paul! We haven't got time for that, beside you're the best man and I'm the maid of honor. Do you really think they won't notice if we aren't there?"

He smirked. "Half an hour babe."

"Nope, I promise I'll make it up to you when we come back tonight." She whispered seductively.

He growled. "Okay, twenty minutes and you can make it up to me tonight."

She laughed. "Nu-uh."

"Ten minutes." He whispered while trailing kisses down her neck.

She sighed. "The clock is ticking."

Paul didn't waste any time, he pulled up her nightgown just to find that she didn't have any panties. "What?"

Bella laughed. "I knew you would convince me so I was ready for you."

"You know me so well little swan." He whispered and then he slowly placed Bella on top of him. They both moaned. "And I love the way you make love to me."

Paul thought back on the first night she stayed, the uncertainty on both parts. He had loved the way she had trusted him with her body. Never in his life had he felt more loved and accepted it had been the beginning of a new life for him.

Bella placed a trail of kisses from his neck to his abs and he was jolted out of his memory. "You were far away, what were you thinking about?"

"Our first time together." He said smiling softly and caressing her beautiful soft back. "Are you happy babe?"

"Yes, why?" She asked suspiciously.

He entwined one of his hands in her hair and pulled her to him, the kiss that followed was slow and deep. "I was wondering…"

Bella was looking at him with her big innocent brown eyes and he suddenly felt nervous. He cleared his throat. "I was wondering seeing as you just graduated… if you would… well, will you marry me babe?"

The shock on her face was very obvious**.** He saw many feelings flicker through her eyes, fear, joy, love, happiness then she wetted her lips and he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him again but stopped when he saw that she was looking down at her hands that now were slowly caressing his stomach. "Paul… is your proposal a spur of the moment thing?"

Paul had two options now, first he could retreat and maybe ask her later or he could stick with a decision that he had taken a long time ago. He swallowed and decided that he wasn't going to back down. "Nope, I really mean it. I love you little swan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't need a piece of paper to be here with you, to choose you every day but I want to make a promise in front of the people that love you. I want them to know that I'll be there for you always and forever." He was startled when he felt drops of water falling on his abs and he realized that she was crying.

"I love you too, Paul." Bella whispered and he pushed away her tears with his thumb. "And I wouldn't imagine my life without you… so I guess what I'm trying to say is that I… yes, I'll marry you."

He laughed then, relieved that she hadn't rejected him. She smiled back at him and got closer for another kiss. Paul thought he couldn't be happier but after her acceptance his heart swelled with love even more. He moved slightly and with his hand tried to find the little box he had pushed under the bed the day before. When he took it, out she seemed surprised and then she started laughing. "You aren't wasting any time."

"Nope, with you babe it's better to grab the chance." He took her hand and slowly put the ring on. "I thought that it suited you."

Bella was watching the solitaire that was now resting on her ring finger. It was simple but at the same classy, just the way she liked it. "I love it."

"I knew you would." He said.

She huffed. "You are incorrigible but you were right. Paul…"She seemed hesitant now.

He looked at her with a bit of concern; he hoped she wasn't already changing her mind. "Yeah?"

"When we let our friends know about your proposal… can we avoid telling them what we were doing?" She asked blushing furiously.

He laughed then; he laughed a lot because Bella Swan would always be the shy girl he had met the year before while he would always be the uncouth man with a big mouth. "We'll see about that…" And he went back making love to his future wife. After all, the clock was ticking and he only had three minutes left.

…

Needless to say they were late, and nobody asked them the reason. Knowing Paul the answer was very obvious. However, they were all surprised but happy about their engagement because everyone thought that they were a perfect match, the pack all the time joked about the beauty and the beast.

THE END


End file.
